A Cinderella Story
by Cedechan
Summary: After 13 years of a pure happy marriage, Heero and Relena get a divorce... against their daughters will of course. Fighting wih step siblings and parents has almost become a daily ritual. But Cindi won't let them ruin the ball for her.[LAST CHAPTER 17!]
1. The White Envelope

**This is the rewitten version of the original Chapter 1...Enjoy**

Dear Diary,

Boy why do the most best parts of my life have to zoom by in a few seconds? Kinda like waiting in a line at Disney Land for three hours for a ride that lasts five seconds! It's sucks. I spent the weekend with Uncle Zech, and I had a blast! I don't want to go home. Going home is such a drag. Especially since I can't come home to both of my parents anymore. Just one parent and some stranger they married. It's the same with both of the houses I live in. All Mom and Dad do is argue. It's the reason they divorced in the first place, and they still argue. How messed up is that? Both of them are so attached to their new families that they seriously have forgotten that I'm their flesh and blood. I have to admit I'm closer to Daddy than mom, buts what's expected when she forgot my 15th birthday? Daddy married that sea dragon Ruth who has two serpent children of her own. And mom married Dork who spawned a couple himself. I can't stand them! All six of them are horrible horrible people. Daddy's friends are nice, and Uncle Zech and Auntie Lucrezia. But other wise...I dread waking up every day. Oh, I have to go. Uncle Zech is taking me to.... moms. --- Cindi

"Cindi! Hurry up honey we have to go!" Uncle Zech's voice echoed up stairs.

"Coming!" I shouted back at him and sped out of my room and down their huge steps, with my duffle bag hanging off of my shoulder.

"You have everything?" he asked

"I think so." I dropped my bag and wrapped my arms around Uncle Zech's waist to give him a hug. He hugged me back.

"Thanks for letting me spend the weekend here. I don't want to leave." I mumbled into his chest.

"We don't want you to go either. You know your welcome anytime. That's why we gave you your own room!" We pulled apart and I smiled up at him.

"It's my favorite room."

"Okay you two. Break it up. Zech you're going to be late for you meeting. But don't leave before I say goodbye to my FAVORITE niece." Auntie Lucrezia's voice came into the room, and I looked behind Uncle Zech to see her walking (more like waddling) out from the den.

I had to lift my self up a little to get my arms around her big pregnant belly to give her a hug. She was due in one month, so she was VERY pregnant. Looking at her though kind of reminded me of mom, who is due in Four months.

"Bye Auntie. I'll see on my next visit."

"Or his," she commented placing a hand on her belly. Uncle Zech was already heading towards the door so I ran after him.

"Talk to you later!" I yelled back at aunt Lucrezia before I shut the door behind me. As I walked outside behind Uncle Zech, I started to think about how much taller he is than everyone. He's even taller than Daddy by like 5 inches. I got my Dad's genes in the height area so I'm a good height of 5'6". I also got moms long silky honey blonde hair, and uncle Zech's icy blue eyes. I kind of like the combination. According to Uncle Zech, only one member per a Generation of the Peacecraft family gets the icy blue eyes. It's supposed to give good luck and prosperity. Or something like that.

Unfortunately, the car ride to moms house had zoomed bye just like the weekend, and before I knew it I was opening the door of the car and walking up to the front of the house. Mom walked out and met us. She sort of waddled toward Uncle Zech and began talking to him.

"Thank you for bringing her home Zech."

"Of course, no problem. Lucrezia and I love having her over. We had a wonderful time."

"Well, that's good to hear. She never seems to have fun when Dane is around, it was probably good for her to get out of the house."

"Uh-huh."

I rolled my eyes. Me? Have fun with Dane (step dad)? Yeah right, in her dreams. He's an absolute jerk, why would I even remotely like him? Besides he treats like a slave when mom isn't home. (70% of the time) Mom turned to look at me, and then started to whisper to Uncle Zech. I closed my eyes and walked in side.

"Lookie lookie who just walked in the door Jack." My older step brother Zack chided. They were both older then I was. Jack was older by a year and a half and Zack was older by three years.

"Leave me alone." I glared.

"Oh what are you going to do? Hurt me?" He mocked then began laughing with his brother.

"I just might." I grumbled

"Oh help me Zack! I'm shaking in my boots!" Jack laughed, and then suddenly his face turned almost blue as I chucked my really heavy duffle bag at his throat, cutting off his air. Zack came at me and I caught his jaw with my left fist then kicked him in the stomach. Both of them crippled to the floor.

A triumphant smile spread across my face as I spun around to go to my room. Before I could take my first step how ever, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Cindi Marie Yuy. What did you do to those boys?" A chill went down my spine, as I knew I was in trouble because she used my full name.

"I uh- they provoked me!" I defended. I had an icky feeling though that she wouldn't believe me. I heard the grunts and groans of the boys getting up behind me, and Jack went up to MY mom and hugged her.

"Don't be silly. They're such kind boys. They wouldn't do such a thing." I knew it.

"But-."

"No buts young lady. Now go to your room until your ready to apologize."

Apologize? She wants me to apologize for defending my self? I think not.

"God, I don't believe this. How could you take his side?! I'm your daughter! Hello? Remember me? I'm not going to apologize. So I guess I'm not coming out." Before she could say anything more to piss me off, I turned and ran to my room, and slammed to door shut. I then plopped down on my bed and stuffed my face in a pillow. I actually stayed that way, and fell asleep for the next two hours. I woke up when there was a soft knocking on my door.

"Mom?" I called rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"No dear. She is at work. It is I." The muffled voice answered.

"Oh." I mumbled... kind of disappointed. I got up from the bed and unlocked my door. Then went back and sat on my bed as Pagan walked in.

"Hello Pagan."

"Why the Glum face my dear?" he came up and sat beside me on my bed.

"It's mom again. She's starting to forget me. All she ever thinks about anymore is Work, Zack and Jack, Dane and that stupid new baby! No time for Cindi."

"Now, now-"

"Do you think it's selfish Pagan? To want mom and dad back together? Well, I don't. After two years, I'm fed up!" my lower lip quivered, but I didn't cry. I've already cried all my tears over this particular matter. I felt Pagan put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"My dear, I've been living with your mother all of her life, and I still cannot change her decisions. But maybe this will cheer you up."

I looked up at him as he passed me a white envelope. I looked at him again curiously, before opening the envelope and pulling out a crème colored paper. The message on the paper was short, but is said enough to brighten my spirits immensely

_Hello to the residents of the Sanq Kingdom_

_We are the Winner Family from the Kingdom of Riyadh in Arabia_

_Just like in the good 'ol days of knights and damsels, _

_We are hosting a ball, for the Prince and Princess twins_

_Of the Winner family. Though they are embarrassed _

_To admit it, they have a hard time finding dates, _

_So I as their father _

_Invite you to attend this event to celebrate their 16th birthday._

They are searching for someone cherish 

_So please come and help them with their hunt._

_This is our address 1526 E. Shiba Dr._

_Thank you for your time,_

_Quatre Reberba Winner_

**AN: Whoo hoo! Re-written! Boy does it feel better. Hope you liked it too. Just wait for chapters 2-5!!!**


	2. Daddy's friends

Re-written chapter 2- Enjoy 

I finished reading the invitation and looked up at Pagan who was glancing curiously over my shoulder to read the paper.

"This sounds like so much fun!" I exclaimed, "When is it?"

"It begins in three weeks. You have plenty of time to get ready."

"Does mom know?" I asked curious.

"Yes. She was the one who handed it to me right before she went to work."

"Oh, ok then. Thank you for giving it to me."

"You're quite welcome. Now I must take my leave. The house needs tending to."

_**Of course. It ALWAYS does.**_ I thought sarcastically and closed the door behind Pagan.

Dear Diary,

Well it looks like I might be going to ball. That is if Mom and Dad let me go. It sounds like fun. And who knows? If the prince picks me then I could live with him, and get away from here. That would be so nice. If only, if only It would be such a cool experience to marry a prince. I know this 'thing' isn't for marriage, but what if? There would be castles, crowns, maids, a handsome husband, a beautiful sister-in-law and no stepsiblings. Ch- what a dream. – Cindi-

One week later.........

"Ok Cindi. Just try to have fun at your fathers ok?"

"Ok, mom." I rolled my eyes and pulled out of her hug. She grinned widely at me as I turned to walk to Dads car. As I turned, I caught Jack and Zack staring down at me through the window. Their mouths were moving, but they were to far for me to make it out. I didn't care anyway. I was getting away from them.

"Hey Cindi. How was your week?" Daddy asked as I slid into the passenger seat.

"Like usual. Hellish." I smiled at him as he stared at me unbelievingly.

"Ish?" He raised an eyebrow at me as he started the car. I laughed out loud. We talked a little more about my week before I brought up the ball.

"Dad, have you heard about the Winners Ball?"

"Of course I have. Kahea (Ka-hay-a) is ecstatic about it. She keeps ranting on and on about how she' going to win the princes heart, and all that phooey baloney."

"Phooey baloney? Dad, I think you need to find a new word." I smile a crooked smile at him and shook my head.

You see, unlike mom... Dad isn't blind to his stepchildren's faults. In fact he doesn't cherish them like mom does at all. Only that makes me happy once in a while. Knowing that sometimes I come before those strangers.

Dad parked his car in the driveway and we both stepped out of the car. As he went to the truck to take my bag out, he called me over.

"Yeah dad."

"Uh- I forgot to mention this in the car, but you remember Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Barton and Mr. Chang right?"

"Of course!"

"Good, well uh- they're here visiting, and like they promised... they brought their sons." I nearly jumped on him.

"Are you kidding me? That's Awesome!" Then I **did **jump on him. We both fell on the driveway laughing, as I hugged him.

All of Daddy friends have kids my age. Ok, maybe a little older but the point is that they have kids. I've never met them before though. But when I was small I used to hear stories all the time when they came over to visit Daddy. All three of them live in the colonies, and I've never left earth, let alone anywhere near the country border. During the war, all four of them were soldiers. Actually they were Gundam Pilots. But that's not the point of my story.

We both rushed into the house, and as I entered the front door, I saw the back of three heads on the couch. Two with light and dark brown hair and one with black.

"Here she is guys!" My dad called from behind me and they all turned their heads.

"Hey Cindi." They chorused, got up walked towards dad and me.

Mr. Maxwell wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the ground in a tight hug then he put me down.

"Hi everyone!" I smiled.

"Where are the boys?" Dad asked.

"Out in the back playing basket ball with Josh." Mr. Barton answered. As if on cue, the sliding door opened and four sweat, panting boys walked into the living room. One of the boys I recognize as my disgustingly, muscular huge stepbrother, Josh. But the other three were completely new faces, and they were all very cute.

"Hey boys," My dad waved.

"Hi Mr. Yuy." The boy with violet eyes answered. The other two just nodded.

"Cindi, These are our sons." Mr. Maxwell started.

"Tai, Eric, and David." Mr. Chang finished.

Looking at the three of them I could tell immediately tell who was who's son. David was defiantly Duo's son. Not only because of his Violet eyes, and brown hair but the long braid that hung down his back gave him away. Eric was also a dead give away to his father Trowa. He had the same chocolate brown hair and love for blue clothes, but his baby blue eyes must have come from his mom. Tai was also easy. He looked Chinese! He had his dads same black hair and Asian eyes. His hair was cut short, and it was slightly spiked on top. But I think what really captured me was the color of his eyes. They were kind of like a pale blue. They were pretty.

"It's nice to finally meet you all." I greeted smiling.

"Like-wise." Eric answered

"Hi-ya!" David exclaimed

"I agree." From behind Tai, I saw Josh, and when he saw me look at him he flipped me off. Suddenly my face turned into to a shock and disgust, but then to my horror, Tai thought I made the face at him.

"What?" he snarled.

"I-I wasn't making that face at y-you." I stuttered, kind of scared about his sudden attitude change. "Sorry." He squinted his eyes, and I felt about an inch tall. He was intimidating. Suddenly his eyes widened as his head jerked forward, and I saw Wufei's hand hovering over his head.

"He accepts your apology Cindi." Wufei growled, aiming his anger at Tai. Tai scowled at his father then directed his attention towards Josh who began speaking.

"Now look what you did twerp. You got them arguing." He sneered.

"Why you-!" I started but dad put his arm in front of me.

"Stop it. Go to your room Josh." He ordered.

"But-"Josh began to argue but daddy cut him off.

"NOW!" he hollered shutting him up. Josh frowned and stomped upstairs.

"So where were we?" Mr. Maxwell interjected breaking the icy silence that had suddenly fallen over everyone.

"17-23" Mr. Chang mumbled.

"Oh yeah," Mr. Barton agreed and all four of them started heading for the kitchen.

Naturally I followed, but Dad turned around and stopped me...again.

"Why don't you stay out here Cindi?"

"And do what?" I asked stupidly

"Talk to them of course. They didn't bring their sons, just so that they could sit on our furniture. Be their hostess."

"Right." I mumbled, turned around. The three of them were talking silently, when I walked up to them.

"What do you think they're talking about?" David asked me.

"What ever 17-23 is." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well it's got to be a code for something." David mused.

Three hours later....

"So your part of the circus?" I stared with wide eyes at Eric.

"Eh-kinda, my dads been doing it since he was about my age. My aunt has done it all her life. So it's kinda like my life style."

"I help my mom and dad with their Mechanic business. "David added.

"I also help my mom and dad. They work for the preventers. My mom the Head M.D. She's trained me lot's in Medical type stuff."

"Wow." I couldn't believe that they had such interesting lives. "All that sounds so much better than what happened to me in the past three years."

"Why what happened?" David asked.

"My parents got divorced and married the devil and his sister."

"Oh."

"Anyway, change of subject," I started. "Have you guys heard about the Winners Ball?"

"Yeah, My aunts making me go to that thing." Eric stated

"My mom is making me go." Tai added

"MINE TOO!" David exclaimed.

"Wait- I thought that the invitations were only sent to the Sanq kingdom. How did you get it?"

"I don't know. My dad just came in one day, handed a white envelope to my mom, she squealed little then suddenly I was going."

"I think that the Winners actually chose a few people to go. It wasn't all random." Tai concluded.

We kept on talking like this until the wee hours of the night. Actually talking to all of them was extremely exciting. My stupid stepsister came down once, but I scared her back up stairs when I threatened to throw her shoes out into the mud. what a sissy

**Yay finally re-written! Please R&R or else I might not know if you like the re-writes, and I'll just stop updating all together.**


	3. Breakfast Hell

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING! (Wish I did) **Sniffle**. I don't own any characters or anything! Ok, I don't really own much but I do own Cindi Yuy. If you don't like the stories please keep it to your self I don't want to read anything like that. I hope you like it though so there won't be any need for flaming. I'll accept any comments though. Thank you! Bye Bye Now!

A Cinderella Story

Chapter 3

By

Dark Angel

I woke up the next morning on the couch. The sun hit my eyes directly. _What's that smell?_ I sat up and someone had put a blanket on me the night before. I stood up and walked into the kitchen. Tai, Eric and David were jumping around in the kitchen making breakfast.

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking." Tai answered in a 'duh' tone as he scrabbled some eggs in a bowl.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I looked over at the clock and it was 8:00.

"You looked peaceful." Eric answered, not looking up from his French toast making.

I walked up to the stove and flipped the bacon.

"Where's every one else?"

"Our dad's went on a errand. They'll be back soon. Your step mom, went out to breakfast and totally rudely ignored us and your step siblings are still asleep." David answered while pulling toast out of the toaster.

"I'm not asleep." All four of us turned around and saw Kahea. She was wearing a spaghetti halter-top, with the shortest shorts you can imagine.

"Nice out fit, slut." I mumbled.

"Too bad I can't say the same for you Cinderella. You look like trash," She said crossing her arms.

"At least I don't go hitting on guys I DON'T EVEN KNOW!" I said turning back to the bacon.

"Like you're one to talk. You were all over these three hot guys yesterday." She then turned to the guys. "I honestly don't see why you guys talk to this waste. She's nothing more than a thing that unfortunately is human."

"At least she IS human." Tai growled from his eggs as he poured them and they made a loud sizzling sound, humming out any response Kahea might have made. She left. And I started to laugh.

"Great come back Tai!" David exclaimed laughing and putting his like 50 pieces of toast on the table. Eric finished his French toast and Tai was done with the eggs. I placed the bacon on the table just as all of our dads walked in.

"Hey kids!" Mr. Maxwell said they entered the kitchen.

"Hi dad!" David said and placed the drinks and cups on the table.

"Cindi!"

"Dad, you didn't tell me Ruth came home." I said growling at him.

"She drove up just as we got out of the car. Sorry honey."

I obediently walked out of the kitchen to see Kahea standing next to my evil stepmother.

"Cindi, Kahea just finished all the mean things you said to her this morning. Dear god, child what is your problem? She just wanted to meet your new friends and your have to be selfish and keep them all to your self!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing...

"What?! What a bunch of bull! She's such a big fat fake!"

SLAP!!

My cheek began to burn as I glared at Ruth for slapping me. I reached up my hand and slapped her right back across the face.

"Why you little ingrate! How dare you slap ME!" This time she brought up her fist and struck me in the nose. I fell to the ground holding my nose.

"Ow! You Fire breathing Dragon! Why'd you hafta go and do that for?"

"What happened?" My dad came into the room and immediately Ruth bent over and started to look worried.

"Dad she-." I started.

"The poor thing wasn't watching where she was going and ran into the wall. I'm afraid it broke her nose."

"No-!" I tried again but my dad helped me up and I couldn't finish.

"Dad no... she punched me! Ruth punched me!" I tried to make him understand, but he looked at me shocked.

"Cindi I don't know where you got the idea that you can say things like that, but you can't. You're only 15. Go get an ice pack and got to your room. NOW."

"Ugh, you never believe me." I mumbled under my breath. I marched into the kitchen and went to the freezer.

"Cindi, what happened?" Eric asked me.

"I broke my nose." I growled and placed the ice pack on my nose. "And now I have to got to my room because of it."

I stomped out. I felt all six of their eyes on me.

**(A.N. Ok, I'm going to change the point of view for a second ok?)**

In the kitchen...

Heero and Kahea came into the kitchen and sat down to breakfast. Kahea sat down in between Tai and Eric. David was sitting right in front of her. She kept trying to play footsie with them and they seemed to be totally disgusted.

"I'm done." Eric said getting up. "I think I'll go take Cindi a fresh ice pack."

"Good idea, Eric. I'm done to. I'll see how's she's doing'." David hurried after Eric.

"What idiots." Tai stated. Then he became aware of how suddenly close Kahea had become to him. "Umm, I think I'm done." He got up.

"Ok son." Wufei said not really paying attention. The dad's all seemed too interested in their conversation.

"I'll go take Cindi, some bandages." He found and excuse and rushed out to the kitchen.

"Took you long enough Chang." David said leaning on the wall. The two had waited for Tai to come out.

"Come on lets go." Eric said the three headed up the stairs to Cindi's room.

**(Ok, now it's going back to Cindi's P.O.V. ok?)**

Knock Knock

"Come in." I yelled to the door, and Tai, Eric and David all walked in.

"Hi Cindi. How' ya doin'?" David asked.

"It hurts." I said simply holding the melting ice pack one my nose.

"Here," Eric said and gave me a new icepack and threw the old one away.

"Why are you guys up here?" I asked.

"Your step sister scared us away." Tai admitted.

"Heh, isn't she just an angel?" I choked sarcastically.

"Is your nose bleeding?" Tai asked and sat next to me on the bed.(I was laying down.)

He moved my hand and like, inspected my nose.

"Does this hurt?" he poked at it.

"OW! Yes! Don't do that Tai!"

"Sorry, well at least we know it's actually broken."

"Tai, we can assume that from just looking at it. It looks ready to fall over!" David said pointing to me.

"Oh my god!" I yell and covered my nose.

"Don't worry, David was only exaggerating." Eric reassured me.

"So any way, Cindi, do you want to win the prince?" Eric asked me, from my computer chair.

"I don't know, I've never even seen him. I don't know." I said staring at the ceiling. I heard my printer going off and soon I saw Eric's face above me and he was holding up a picture. In it was a young boy about my age and he had Bleach blonde hair and had bright green eyes.

"Wow he's cute! Is that the prince?"

"Yup! And the three of us have decided that we will try our hardest to help you get him." I sat up and saw David say that.

"Why?"

"Well, we'll be there any way. Our mom's are making us go, but we all already have girlfriends. So naturally we don't want to win. And we definitely don't want your stepsister to win. And any other girl will just be fluke. They won't stand a chance in other words." Tai explained.

"Oh, you guys are the greatest! Does that mean your staying until it's over?"

"Yeah, we're staying here for three weeks."

"That's great! Maybe I can ask my mom if I can stay here at dad's until it's over. My steps over there are worse than over here."

"I am so sorry Cindi, that you have to deal with something like that." Eric apologized.

"Don't say that. It's really not your fault that my parents can't stand each other."

Finally around two the guys left my room to go get lunch, but they came back cause Kahea, attacked them again.

"This is our only escape!" David screamed panting hard like the other two.

Read chapter 4...


	4. Knock out

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING! (Wish I did) **Sniffle**. I don't own any characters or anything! Ok, I don't really own much but I do own Cindi Yuy. If you don't like the stories please keep it to your self I don't want to read anything like that. I hope you like it though so there won't be any need for flaming. I'll accept any comments though. Thank you! Bye Bye Now!

A Cinderella Story

Chapter 4

By

Dark Angel

Days went by, and by the end of my **legal** week at dads, I was dreading asking my mother to stay for another three weeks.

"Go on," David whispered into my ear as my mom knocked on the front door.

"Ok," I sighed, and went to open the door.

"Cindi! How are you?" Mom cried wrapping her arms over me, obviously she heard about my nose.

"I'm fine mom," I growled peeling her off of me. I looked behind me and saw David, Eric, and Tai, and I knew what I had to.

"Mom, I want to stay here for another three weeks." I said bluntly.

She looked at me weird, then smiled, "Why?" she asked as if I were stupid.

"Because, I'm going to the Winners Ball, and I wish to stay here with my friends," I motioned to the three, "so that we can go together." She stared blankly then said...

"I suppose. What ever makes you happy dear."

"Really? Thanks mom!" I gave her a quick hug, and then turned to run at the guys. Unfortunately I didn't count on Dad being right behind me.

BAM!

"Uh, Sorry dad." I said smiling weakly from on top of him as he glared. I climbed off of him, and then proceeded to run to the guys.

"YAY!" I said jumping into all three of them, making all of us topple over the back of the couch. Afterwards, Eric and I laughed our heads off watching Tai chase David around for sitting on his head.

Mom left real quickly after dad started to talk to her. I guessed they squabbled about something and both their feelings got hurt. ** Snicker **

Duo decided to order pizza for dinner.

"Yum!" David exclaimed as it arrived. "I love Pizza House!"

"Wow, I haven't had pizza for ever," I realized.

"You're kidding!" David exclaimed, eyes bulging.

"No I'm not." We grabbed an entire box of pizza and took it out to the living room.

As we were sitting down, Kahea, Ruth, and Josh came marching in with a box of their own.

"Get out of here Cindi, we're going to watch TV here." Josh said rudely.

"No, we were here first!" I fought back, and then Kahea interjected with a tart laugh.

"He never said anything about them leaving. Only you." Kahea barked

"Well your going to have to MAKE me leave. Cause I'm not budging!" I yelled. I firmly placed my butt on the couch and glared at the family I hated so much.

"Don't make me teach you another lesson Cindi. You made me break a nail." Ruth warned.

"Try me."

"Uh, Cindi? Maybe we should go." Eric mumbled into my ear.

"NO!"

"COME HERE GIRL!" My muscle built stepbrother bellowed, as he bent over the coffee table, grabbed me by the collar, picked me up and thrust me into to the wall. My head hit the wall hard as I slid to the ground.

"CINDI!" I heard the three guys yell. My head was ringing, and my eyes were rolling in my head. Someone touched my shoulder, then I heard a lot of cussing, yelling, made out my fathers voice, Ruth's voice, but I couldn't make out any words. Then suddenly...

"Watch out for that vase!!" someone screamed, and then something hard, and glass fell on my head.

.............. (Please stand by for further news from Cindi)............

Groan my eyelids seemed really heavy today. I put a hand to my head trying to stop the throbbing; which seemed to hurt for no reason I could think of. I peeked open my eyes, and saw Eric sitting at my computer desk doing something.

He didn't turn his head but apparently he saw me, "Oh good you're awake." And just at that moment Tai came it with a wet rag.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sitting next to me on the bed and placing it on my forehead.

"My head is throbbing." I rubbed my temples, and felt the bandages wrapped around my head. "What happened?"

"Josh threw you into the living room wall." Eric said.

"Yeah, then Ruth's Ming vase fell on your head." Tai finished.

"Oh yeah." I said as those events came floating back to me.

"You were only out for about an hour." Tai noted, as he got up and looked over Eric's shoulder reading what was on the screen.

"What happened though? I remember lots of cussing and yelling before the vase."

"Well- uh," Eric hesitated and turned to looked at me. I saw that on the other side of his face he had a black eye. "David and I tackled Josh." This actually came as no shock to me.

"And where's David?"

"With his dad, your dad took Josh, and they're fixing their broken noses."

"Then what happened?" I tried to sit up but when I did I felt real dizzy so I just lay back down.

"Well, Ruth suddenly turned faces and started yelling at Josh; but I saw her wink at him so he won't be in any trouble. Heero was outraged. He's the one who carried you up here. And then afterwards he yelled at Josh for doing that, and then he yelled at David and me for tackling Josh." Eric explained

"Oh man. God I hate Josh. I hate Ruth! I hate this whole goddamn family!!" I burst gripping the comforter. _I need to do something._ I abruptly sat up, swung my legs over my bed, stood and started going for my door.

"Cindi, what are you doing?" Eric asked. I didn't have time to answer because before I could get to the door I felt dizzy again and my knees buckled. One of the two stopped me from hitting the ground, and then sat me back down on my bed. It was Tai.

"What are you doing? You have a concussion. You'll get dizzy fast."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I sighed

"Where did you want to go?" Eric asked

"I want to go shopping." I stated. They gave me confused looks

"Shopping?"

"Yeah... shopping. I am a girl. Besides I need a new dress for the ball."

"Right. Well ok. Take these; get some sleep and tomorrow we'll go. It's a little to late right now." Tai said handing me some Excedrin (headache relief)

"What time is it?" they both looked at their wrists

"10:23pm" Eric answered.

"No, it's a quarter after." Tai corrected.

"I think not my friend."

"I think so _buddy_"

Just then David stepped in the room, with a bandage on his nose.

"-I" he said kind of muffled so I think he meant 'hi'

"Hi," I said back.

"–Ood you awake" he said again from his bandaged nose.

They stayed for about another hour, when Dad came in and told us to go to bed. After they left, he came in and talked to me a while. I asked him if the guys and me could go to the mall.

"Sure. Why don't you ask Kahea to go with you?"

"NO!"

"Ok, ok," he said backing off, "I'll drive you four to the mall tomorrow, and pick you up when ever you call. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Cindi, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, Tai gave me some Excedrin and it feels a lot better." Suddenly he looked at me concerned.

"Are you happy?"

"Happy about what?"

"This life."

"You mean after you and Mom divorced?" He nodded. I looked him ready to tell him everything I ever felt about the divorce, but I saw this looked of urgency in his eyes that I've never seen before. I knew he loved Ruth. I never could figure out why... but he did. And apparently she loved him enough to deal with his temper (though I think hers is worse.) I couldn't do it.

"Of course I'm happy." I lied through my teeth, and smiled. "Some things are a bit out of line. Like what happened tonight but... I'm ok."

"Oh, good. I'm glad you're ok with it. Well you should be getting to bed. You have a big day of shopping ahead of you."

"Thanks dad. Goodnight"

"Night." Then he got up and left my room, softly closing the door behind him. I didn't even bother changing my clothes. I just laid down on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

Read chapter 5....

So hey... what do you think? If you like it, please tell me so I get inspired... No, I'm serious.


	5. The Dress

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING! (Wish I did) **Sniffle**. I don't own any characters or anything! Ok, I don't really own much but I do own Cindi Yuy. If you don't like the stories please keep it to your self I don't want to read anything like that. I hope you like it though so there won't be any need for flaming. I'll accept any comments though. Thank you! Bye Bye Now!

A Cinderella Story

Chapter 5

By

Dark Angel

Sniff -scratch- sniff snicker sniff -scratch-

Something was tickling my nose.

My eyes snapped open, and the first thing I saw was David standing over me, holding the end of his braid over my nose, tickling it.

"What are you doing?" I asked through gritted teeth, upset that he had ruined my sleep.

"Waking you up Sleeping Beauty," he smiled.

"Ugh, wrong princess." I mumbled and sat up in bed. He laughed, and I shooed him away as I started to change.

I put on a pink tank top; with black flare jeans, and some white socks. Put my hair up in a clip and carefully put on some eyeliner, mascara, and foundation…and then I was out the door.

I smelled breakfast down stairs, and headed down to see what was cooking.

I looked around every corner on my way down, and cautiously peered into the kitchen.

"No one's going to kill you Cindi!" Eric joked, as I stepped in still looking around.

"Well you can't blame me."

"Hey Cindi, how ya feeling?" Duo asked

"Good, thanks Mr. Maxwell."

"Does your head hurt still? I have some aspirin." Trowa asked.

"No Mr. Barton. Thanks though,"

"Would you like anything to drink? Orange juice? Milk? Water?" Wufei asked

"Water would be fine. Thank you Mr. Chang."

I think it was then that I actually realized just how much Eric, Tai, and David were like their dads.

I sat down beside Eric, and I kind of felt my face flush from all the attention.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and sausage." Tai replied putting a plate down in front of me.

"Thanks. So dad, when are we going?"

"When you're done I guess. The guys and me have to run into town any way."

"Right."

We finished breakfast and walked out side.

"Hey Heero lets take the motorcycles," Duo smirked

"Uh dad?" I looked at him nervously, as he agreed to Duos request.

"Don't worry Cindi. You can ride with me." Dad reassured. We went into the back garage where dad kept all of his 'special vehicles'. Trowa flicked on the light and my eyes nearly bulged when I saw how many 'special vehicles' there were.

"Do I get one of these when I'm old enough dad?" I asked tugging on his arm.

"Sure, which ever one you want." Then I hopped on the motorcycle behind dad, held on and then we were off. Tai, Eric, and David all had their own bikes. _They must be 16 or older._

"Hold on Cindi!" my dad yelled and I noticed that my grip around his waist was slipping. I gripped harder and stayed that way all the way until we reached the mall.

"Ok, since you all have a way home, just call to tell us when your heading home. Alright?" Dad ordered.

"Yes sir" we chorused then headed into the gigantic building. Once inside, we stood at the entrance and blankly stared into the place.

"Where are we supposed to go?" I asked the three. They turned their heads to look at me.

"We thought you knew where you were going." Eric said, and I shrugged.

"I've never bought a dress."

"But you a 15 year old girl." David added

"So?"

"You've never owned a dress?"

"If I have I was too small to remember."

"Ok, well then lets start by looking for a dress shop." Tai suggested. We walked around looking into all of the stores, becoming more and more unsuccessful as we reached the end of the mall.

"Oh! Look! There's one!" I shouted spotting the Unique Dress shop .We reached the shop and peered inside. Inside I saw some of the most beautiful dresses I've ever seen. All around there were dresses that were of all different colors, shiny, dull poofy, straight…everything.

Hours later… 

"Com'on Cindi! We've been here for three hours! People are looking! Besides you already have four dresses you want!" David whined from the other side of the dressing room. "By the way, we called the house and left a message. No one was home."

"Chill, I want to try on one more then we're outta here!" I called back, and I heard the boys cheer. I zipped up this new dress, and looked at my reflection. This dress was pure white; it had slightly poofy shoulders, and short sleeves. It fell to the floor at just the perfect height, and with all the stuffing underneath the dress it poofed out slightly.

"Ok, I'm ready." I said and opened the door. The guys stood out there waiting for me (For every dress I tried they judged it. Thumbs up, or thumbs down. For the other three I got thumbs up but for this dress I certainly wasn't expecting this answer…)

…**Nothing…**

"What's the matter? Is it unzipped or something? Is there something on my face?" I asked a little unnerved by their reaction.

"No, no Cindi that's…" Eric started

"Beautiful!" Tai exclaimed.

"It's perfect for you." David complimented.

I blushed. "Thanks guys. Well, I guess I'll hurry and buy it then huh?"

An hour later………………… 

"Your stupid dress boxes almost made me lose control of themotor cycle," David growled at me as he took the two off his bike.

"Sorry, you volunteered. Beside, Tai made it perfectly, and Eric and I managed to handle one."

"Ok, what ever." He said more playfully as we entered the house.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" I called. There wasn't an answer. "Ok, well lets take these to my room then we can look for everyone ok?

"Right."

We set the boxes down in my room, and walked out into the hall. We heard voices down in the entrance hall, and headed to the banister, to see what was up.

"There they are!" Wufei's voice echoed as we looked down the banister to all of our dads coming out from the living room.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" My dad hollered at us.

"At the mall where you left us!" I hollered back.

"Why didn't you call!" Trowa yelled loudly

"We did call! David left a message on the machine, cause no one was home!" Eric answered louder.

"There was no message! We were worried sick." Duo informed us

"I did leave a message! I could tell you exactly what it said too." David growled at them frustrated.

"Heero, was there anyone home?" Wufei asked calmly.

"Kahea was." Dad said distantly. I walked down stairs, and the guys followed me.

"Even though it was deleted, we could bring it up…right dad?" I asked looking at him

"Yeah, but I believe you anyway. So there's no point. I don't doubt that Kahea might have deleted it. So, what dresses did you get?"

Although dad was a little shocked that I bought five expensive dresses, when I put on a little fashion show for them, they loved the white dress just as much as the other three.

I went to bed that night, very happy. Both Josh, and Kahea, were both sleeping at a friend's house, so the next morning they could shop for the ball. Then thinking in my head, I realized that the Ball was only 2 days away.

Read chapter 6…

You like?


	6. Trip

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING! (Wish I did) **Sniffle**. I don't own any characters or anything! Ok, I don't really own much but I do own Cindi Yuy. If you don't like the stories please keep it to your self I don't want to read anything like that. I hope you like it though so there won't be any need for flaming. I'll accept any comments though. Thank you! Bye Bye Now!

A Cinderella Story

Chapter 6

By

Dark Angel

"Cindi!"

"Cindi!"

"Cindi!"

"Ugh, WHAT?!" I hollered at my stepfamily. My dad and all the rest of the guys left me here, so they could go fit themselves for tuxedos. 'You'll be bored if you come' dad told me before shutting the door.

"Did you do the dishes?" Ruth asked from the living room.

"Hem my dress, will you?" Kahea asked from the stairs.

"Is lunch ready?" Josh questioned from the back door.

"No, no, and no." I answered through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me young lady? Did you just refuse to do all those things?" Ruth said in a darkening tone. '_What ever you do, don't make Ruth mad.'_ Duos words rang through my head and I took a deep breath.

"No ma'am." I went around doing all the chores they asked, and I looked like an orphan when everyone got back.

"Cindi, why are you such a mess? We're leaving in two hours for the airport." My dad informed me.

"W-what? Why?"

"The ball start tomorrow. We have to be there already. And your mom is stopping by to send you off, and she's dropping off Zach and Jack. They're going also."

"Ddddaaaddddd. Why did you let them come?"

"She asked me. What was I suppose to say? No I don't like them?"

"I don't!"

"Forget it Cindi. Go take a shower, get your things packed and then we'll head off."

"Ok dad." And I trekked up stairs. I heard Tai, Eric and David follow me up so they could pack their things as well.

Within the hour, we were packed up in the car, and were speeding off to the airport. Duo's car could only hold four people, so they put Tai, Eric, David and me in it; David was driving. Suddenly out of nowhere, my dad pulled up in a humongous suburban and was able to fit Kahea, Josh, Zack, Jack, Duo, Trowa, Wufei and himself in it. How? Like I know. My mom told me once that my dad had hyperspace in his spandex. O.o I didn't even want to know what that was about! (Ewww...) Ok, anyway...we were speeding off to the airport.

In the car...

SILENCE

"Guys?" I finally spoke from the back seat. Tai was sitting next to me with little tiny reading glasses on and he had a manual of some sort in his lap. Eric, who was sitting in the passenger seat, had been keeping his head down so I looked over the seat and saw that he was absorbed in an arubix (?) cube.

"Ah-hem" I cleared my throat.

"Yeah Cindi," David replied from the steering wheel. The other two looked up as well.

"I was wondering," I started, "what actually happens at the ball?"

"Well, I think it's kind of complicated." Tai began, "It lasts for four days. The prince and princess are 16 years of age, so they get to decide. The first day is introductions. Prince Aden and/or Princess Lily will come through and introduce themselves to you. It's your chance to try and leave a lasting impression on them. Then that night its dinner and dancing. The next day will be kind of like fun time. You get to know your competitors, and then dinner and dancing. On the third day, the prince and princess will get to spend a certain amount of time with each of the guest to talk and learn about each other. I think every girl is waiting for the third day. The fourth night will be held in the Ballroom. Dinner will be served; we will dance until midnight and at 12:01 the Prince and Princess will announce who they choose. After that, who ever wins will get to get to know them better and history happens."

I sat there in awe. I hadn't even known it was four days long, let alone there was dancing EVERY night.

"Wow." I muttered. Eric turned to look at me with a puzzled look. I stared into his eyes, and noticed his black eye from the other day was just going away. I luckily never got a black eye from when Ruth punched me.

"Cindi, just how badly do you want to win?"

"Well, I don't know. Prince Aden is cute and everything but I don't know him. Besides, saying 'win' is like saying it's a game." He smiled and turned around.

"Ok," he replied and the car was silent the rest of the way to the airport. After the ride though is chaos. Everyone grabbed their luggage put in the luggage department, and sprinted toward the gate, which was about to close. Josh, Jack and Zach all pushed me back, while dragging Kahea (who couldn't run worth crap). Zach even pushed me to the point that I fell face forward.

"HAHA! You loser!" he screamed. I started to get up, and suddenly something grabbed me by my waist and began running.

"David!"

"No time Cindi, gotta run!" We then got into the gate jumped on to the shuttle and took our seats.

"Thanks David," I whispered to him as the plane started.

"No problem, I thought something like that would happen." I smiled at him and gave him a hug. Eric and Tai were sitting on the other side of me so Eric and David were on the edges of the row.

"Wow, Arabia is so beautiful." I exclaimed as we got off the shuttle 5 hours later.

"Ok everyone." I heard my dads voice as everyone piled into the airport lobby. "We're going to go to the Winner Estate 3 hours early. Zach, you being the oldest, I will rent you a car and let you take Jack, Josh and Kahea out for a drive around the Obaracho Kingdom. The rest of us will be going to the Estate early. Just be back on time."

"Right sir," Zach acknowledged with a big grin. I smiled even bigger. For once in about a year I wasn't going to be around either one of those four.

We watched them drive away, and then a limo came to pick us up.

"Here are our ride kids." Trowa announced then he opened the door for all of us.

Read chapter 7...

YAY! Cries I'm finally done with this chapter! Hope you liked it! And sorry for the long wait. ; If you want, write me and tell me what you think. I could get inspired.


	7. Prince

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING! (Wish I did) Sniffle. I don't own any characters or anything! Ok, I don't really own much but I do own Cindi Yuy. If you don't like the stories please keep it to your self I don't want to read anything like that. I hope you like it though so there won't be any need for flaming. I'll accept any comments though. Thank you! Bye Bye Now!  
  
A Cinderella Story  
Chapter 7  
By  
Dark Angel  
  
"Welcome to the Winner estate. Master Quatre is waiting for you in the library." The Arabic man welcomed.  
  
"Thank you very much Rashid. We will meet him there." Trowa thanked  
  
I scanned the room, and defiantly could tell that this was the palace of a king. Beautiful hand carved furniture rested against the walls and the carpet we walked on looked hand woven out of silk. Everything had its place and nothing was out of order. The boys will ruin this place once they get here. I thought sadly. They followed another man to two big wooden doors. "Master Quatre is inside." He said then disappeared in the mansion. Dad turned the golden doorknob and swung the door open. The library was gigantic; it had wall-to-wall dark oak bookshelves filled books, scrolls and mini statues. Right in the middle there was a red brick fire place and two big reading chairs to sit in. A little end table filled the space between the chairs. From the top of one of the chairs, was a mop of blonde hair. We all filed in the room, and someone closed the door. No one spoke, then a hand with a silky black sleeve and cuff extended with a book in hand and set it on the table. He stood up. The man looked around my fathers' age. He had aging lines in his face but still had the face of a young man. His blonde hair made his green eyes stand out and he walked around the chairs. All of our dads gave a little bow, so we kids did too.There was a silence for a moment before Mr. Maxwell spoke up. "Nice to see you again. Old friend."  
  
-Pause -   
  
Now, I had suspected that "maybe" our dads knew Mr. Winner from a distant relation or something; that's why we got to come much earlier as guests and not contestants. But 'Old Friend?' How far back did they go? Adults are so lame! They never let you know about the people they know until you've already met them! And my dad(especially) has told me NOTHING...  
  
-Play -   
  
"It's nice to see all of you." Mr. Winner smiled warmly as he shook all the men's hand (even David, Tai and Eric). Suddenly the 'black satin devil' was standing right in front of me.

"Heero, is this your daughter? She's beautiful. She reminds me so much of her mother. How is Relena by the way?" he said in a breath.

"She's fine. Nothing has changed about her since the last time you saw her, except her last name." Dad grumbled in his usual way. The black satin devil bent down and gave me a small hug and a tiny handshake. I backed away slowly next to Eric as Mr. King man talked to his 'old friends'.

"Who is that?" I asked Eric.

"You know who that is. That's Quatre Rebabra Winner. King of this manor."

"I know that part. I mean, who is he in relation to us. He seems to know our fathers."

"I don't know. But I saw a picture of my dad and all of his friends once. Your dad, Tai's dad, David's dad, and my dad were all there. Mr. Winner was there too. I guess they go way back."

On the far wall there was a mirror. I stared into it and just kind of stared at my clothes. Today I am wearing a pink tank top and a pair if blue jean Capri's. There was a knock at the door and someone opened the door. A young yet mature voice called "Dad?" then a tall man of about 16 walked through the door. His Blonde hair and Turquoise eyes let me know immediately that he was Prince Aden. He was wearing a handsome dark red dress shirt with black slacks. I saw his eyes dart toward me for a second before he turned to talk to his father.  
  
"Yes Aden?" Mr. Winner asked

"Do you approve of this shirt for the introduction dinner?" he asked tartly.

"Wear something else. That shirt makes you look evil." He disapproved

"What? Fine." The prince seemed irritated.

"Aden. I would like you to meet my old friends, and their children." Mr. Winner started, changing the subject. "This is Trowa Barton, and his son Eric Barton. This is Chang Wufei and his son Tai. This is Duo Maxwell and his son David. And, this is Heero Yuy and his daughter Cindi." I watched the prince's eyes scan through each person with sarcastic eyes that said 'wow, more people to meet' but when he looked at me the look changed to 'HM,' and an unseen smile formed on his lips.

"Nice to meet all of you. But if you'll excuse me, I will take my leave. My sister and I have pretty big day to get ready for." And with that he left the room.  
  
My breath was completely gone.  
  
Read chapter 8... Ok, what did you think? I finally got to that part!


	8. Royal Family

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING! (Wish I did) Sniffle. I don't own any characters or anything! Ok, I don't really own much but I do own Cindi Yuy. If you don't like the stories please keep it to your self I don't want to read anything like that. I hope you like it though so there won't be any need for flaming. I'll accept any comments though. Thank you! Bye Bye Now!  
  
A Cinderella Story  
Chapter 8  
By  
Dark Angel  
  
Dear Diary, My heart won't slow down. Right now I'm in this huge mansion in Arabia, for a ball/competition for the son of Quatre Reberba Winner. Am I insane? I thought so until I actually met the prince. Those eyes, that hair, sigh his voice. I can't wait to meet him again. Tonight. –Cindi-  
  
I put that (my diary) away, and pulled out my dress for tonight. It was a deep green and from the front of the waist to the floor, it was split with a black back. The sleeves fell down on my arm and exposed the shoulder. I left that on my bed.   
  
I walked out into the hall way and found David walking down the stairs. "David Wait!" I called. When I reached him he told me that he was heading to the kitchen for some food because he hadn't eaten all day. I was too excited to be hungry, but I followed him anyway.

"You know, I saw that look." He said out of nowhere.

"What are you talking about?"

"Prince Aden? I saw the look he gave you. It was like you were a sight for sore eyes."

"Shut up! He gave no such look!" I lied. I knew what he said was true.

"Don't deny it. You just lied to me." It was almost like he had read my mind. He smirked at my silence.

"I-it's probably because I'm a girl."

"A pretty girl." He said

"Be quiet!" I tried not to blush "Besides, when tonight comes he'll totally forget me and fall for some other chick there."

"Maybe, but I tell you now, that when I met my girl friend, we both knew it was meant to be. I kind of ran her over with my skateboard the day we had met. When I was helping her up, she wasn't mad at all. She was just laughing. That's what I still love about her." David sighed.

"What, may I ask, does your 'oh too touching' story have to do with me?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"What I'm saying, 'Miss too blind to see it', is that he'll remember you...guaranteed."  
  
I didn't say anything back to him. I hope he remembers me.  
We finished walking down the enormous stairway and headed toward the kitchen... **Well, we would've done that if a running figure didn't crash into me at the foot of the stairs**.  
  
"I'M SO SORRY!" The females voice cried. She sat on the ground on her hands and knees.

"That ok," I moaned from the floor. I hoisted myself up with the help of David, and then he helped her up. (Then like girls do, we fixed our hair before we started with the talking.)  
  
"I apologize. I was in such a hurry that I didn't see you." The girl had a real soft, yet confident voice. Her blonde hair came down to the middle of her in a slight wave. And her Turquoise eyes made me feel like I had seen them before. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm ok. Are you?"

"Oh, yes. I'm fine."

"Are you a guest for the ball tonight?" I asked her, as a soft wind from the open window above blew through our hair. "Guest?" she asked surprised. "Well, yes. I am. You?"

"Same. Hi, I'm Cindi Yuy."

"Lily." We smiled at each other, and then I introduced her to David.  
  
"Cindi, what do you think of Prince Aden? You have seen him right?" Lily asked cocking an eyebrow. It had been only twenty minutes since our little crash, and now we were sitting in the palace courtyard talking about all sorts of things. The grass was well kept and the trees provided sufficient shade for us as we chatted away.

"Of course I've seen him. And I'd be lying if I said he wasn't the most handsomest cutest guy I've ever seen and met." I told her truthfully. "You've met him?"

"Sort of. My dad knows Mr. Winner... yadda yadda, it's a big long story that my dad hasn't told me yet."

"Interesting," she smirked. I don't know why, but it seemed like Lily was enjoying this just as much, or even more than I was.  
  
Suddenly a cathedral bell rang in the distance signaling 3:00pm. We listened to it for a moment and let the echo of the bell ring through out hearts. "Well I better get going. Got to get ready for tonight."

"Ditto."

"Ok, then I'll see you at the ball Cindi?"

"I didn't come to Arabia for nothing." We said our good byes then headed our separate ways.  
  
Knockknockknock "Cindi, you have to hurry. It's going to start in twenty minutes." Eric called through the door.

"Come in here! I can't get the zipper all the way up. HELP!" I yelled at the door as I almost fell over on the bed trying to reach the top of my dress. Once that little crisis of mine was settled, Eric offered me his arm and we made our way out of the room, down the stairs, and into the Great Hall where Tai, and David were waiting. Our dads had decided to explore the mansion. (What little kids) We passed a mirror on our way to the Ballroom, and I glanced at the portrait of the four of us. All three boys were dressed nicely in Grey, blue and Black suits, and I had my hair up in an elaborate bun held up by bobby pins that had beautiful pearls attached to the ends. Mom also let me borrow her gold necklace studded with diamonds all the way around with a gorgeous emerald in the front. I was very ready for this competition, but the only person I want to beat is Kahea.  
  
I spotted her conversing with some young men that looked about 17. She was wearing a pink ruffled dress that reached the ground. Suddenly trumpets began to blow, and the sound of announcers came to my ears.  
  
"Make Way For The Royal Family!"  
  
My heart began to race as I let go of Erics arm.  
  
_Here they come..._


	9. First Dance

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING! (Wish I did) **Sniffle**. I don't own any characters or anything! Ok, I don't really own much but I do own Cindi Yuy. If you don't like the stories please keep it to your self I don't want to read anything like that. I hope you like it though so there won't be any need for flaming. I'll accept any comments though. Thank you! Bye Bye Now!

A Cinderella Story

Chapter 9

By

Dark Angel

Everyone suddenly began to get excited and jittery but at the same time a respectful silence fell upon the crowd as the Winner Family passed through the crowd.

The great hall where everyone was gathered was decorated to resemble a Renaissance ballroom. On the other end of the room were four thrones, set there for the ball only. Long lengths of burgundy, deep green, and dark blue material was draped around the room, and there was a sweet aroma floating in the air giving the room a homey feeling. The roof was high, so even the smallest whisper would echo. There were three gigantic windows in the ballroom that were from floor to the ceiling. The middle window opened up into a beautiful balcony that over looked the gorgeous man-made pond on the Winner estate.

My stomach began tying in knots as I could begin to see the two crowns of the King and Queen. The room was long enough that everyone had a place to stand on the side. Only few of the men were standing behind the women. Since we can't bend over to try and look at the royal family, we just had to wait until they came up in front of us. Their footsteps started getting closer and closer, and then there he was. Quatre Reberba Winner, King of Arabia. And standing next to him was his lovely wife. I believe her name was Dorothy Winner. Something puzzled me about her face though... _What's with her eyebrows? _I thought awkwardly as the couple passed. Then...there they were. The Prince and Princess, stars of the evening. The prince was now wearing a handsome blue dress shirt that played with the color is his gorgeous turquoise eyes. The princess was wearing a beautiful white pearl dress that brought out her turquoise eyes, and wavy blonde hair...wait...turquoise eyes? **Wavy blonde hair**_? THATS LILY! Oh my god...Lily...Princess Lily? DUH!!!! I'm SO DENSE!!! _I thought all this dreadfully as Lily looked directly at me and waved cheerfully, making prince Aden stare in my direction. He waved too... much to my surprise. My stomach jumped up into my throat and all I could do was smile back, and wave at the two most important people I've ever waved to.

"Cindi? Cindi?" I heard a voice come from the side of me and I looked up at Eric.

"Yes?" I felt almost tried from all the excitement I just felt.

"Cindi let go of my arm." He whispered, and I realized that I had been squeezing his arm with my death grip. I quickly released him and sweat dropped.

"Oh, sorry." By now the entire royal family had taken their seats on their makeshift thrones and Mr. Winner was talking to man, I recognized as the man who opened the door for us when we arrived at the mansion. Everyone now began walking towards the thrown and formed a half circle in front of them. However, before the isles broke up, I glanced across the isle, and spotted Kahea. She was glaring at me with eyes like a devil. It sent a chill down my back as I turned away, and caught up to the guys.

"Hey Cindi, That was that Lily girl from earlier! Why didn't you tell me she was the princess?" David asked in a low whisper.

"I didn't know! She didn't tell me!" I whispered back. A few people began to talk to their new acquaintances as they waited for Mr. Winner to begin speaking. I suddenly got a curious thought in my head and turned to face Tai, Eric and David.

"Guys, I have a question." I whispered. They brought their heads closer, to listen.

"What if, you guys weren't going out with someone? Would you try your hardest to capture Lily's attention?" Though they admitted it'd be hard to imagine not going out with their girl friends, they said yes.

"Why do you ask?" Tai questioned.

"Oh...no reason. I'm just curious, that's all" I answered.

"Ladies and Gentle men!" we heard Mr. Winners voice ring through the hall and turned our direction forward. Since we were close to the end of the line, we had managed to find a place in the front row of the semi-circle. I caught another glance from Lily and grinned at her. Luckily no one noticed but my heart felt like it was swelling from all of the excitement. "Thank you all for coming. My children are very excited about the next four days. As am I. I'm very sure all of you understand the schedule that we are on, so there's no need to put you asleep by saying it again. Right after dinner, my Son and Daughter will choose two occupants to dance with. From there, I suppose you ladies and Gents may form a line... if you wish. But hopefully by the end of the evening, they will have danced with most of you. You're parents or guardians who have escorted you here, are in the other room, waiting for dinner to be served. So I won't make you or them wait any longer. Lets go eat." He waved his towards the gigantic set of doors that everyone walked through to enter the ballroom, and they opened once again and on the other side was the same man I had seen talking to Mr. Winner ...the man who opened the door for us. Rashid, as I later learned to call him, led our party of about 150 guests to a beautiful dinning area.

I was actually surprised that there were only 150 people, but then again if there were more, the prince and princess would probably faint from exhaustion and the ball would last as month.

So we walked into the dining area, and most of our parents were already seated in various spots around the room. Eric, David, Tai and I scanned the room and found our dads sitting in a table right next to the Winners table. Mr. Winner was sitting on the end of his table and was leaning over talking to Mr. Maxwell. All five of them had happy smiles on their faces. The table our dads were sitting at was round. As was every other table in the room. The only table that was not round was the Winner's table. It was a long rectangle, and the Twins sat in between their parents. Our table was right next to theirs. Our dads were seated all around the table, with one seat dividing them each. I took my seat next to Daddy, and Mr. Barton.

I heard several angry growls from behind me, and when I turned to look, there were several girls and a few guys glaring in my direction! What did I do? But when I looked again, I saw Kahea in the middle of the group. Go figure. Josh, Jack, Zack and Kahea had been seated at a table two tables from ours. Only Kahea though was glaring daggers. Boy she can get annoying sometimes. I figured that she more than likely would try and make my time at the ball miserable; I should keep on my toes.

Dinner was absolutely wonderful. They served us a simple meal of mashed potatoes, with the best gravy I've ever tasted, Cordon Blue with stringy mozzarella cheese also with a yummy cheddar cheese sauce on top. On the side was delicious Italian favorite: Olive Oil, Feta cheese, Tomatoes, basil leaves and pepper. If you eat it all together it is very good. As another side there was some fruit, and sautéed onions served with sautéed zucchini. I could do with out the zucchini but I ate everything else.

The dinning hall was very noisy with talking and laughing especially by me because Mr. Maxwell and David were hilarious comedians. The royal table was even listening and cracked up a few times. I caught myself a few times where I just sat staring at Prince Aden. He really was cute. And the fact that he waved to me just made me think for a second that I might have a chance after all. Dinner lasted about and hour and a half before everyone was done. Then Mr. Winner announced that it was time for dancing and everyone departed heading for the ballroom. As I got up and turned to walk out, a hand grabbed mine, and I turned around to face Lily.

"Cindi hi!" she said excitedly

"Lily!" I grinned and gave her a hug. We started heading towards the doors, and I spotted Prince Aden talking to Eric, David and Tai.

"Your dress is so beautiful," Lily commented snapping me out of yet another trance.

"Thank you. I love yours too. Say, why didn't you tell me that you were the Princess?" I asked raising an eyebrow and putting a hand on my hip.

"I forgot?" she smiled and lied.

"Liar!" I laughed

"I thought you might get all goofy and stuff if you found out exactly who I was. That happens to lots of people. You didn't recognize me, so I wanted to keep it that way and surprise you."

"Oh, you surprised me all right."

We kept talking until we reached the ballroom. Everybody gathered in the middle of the room, where Mr. Winner and Mrs. Winner stood. Aden and Lily went to join their parents in the middle of the crowd.

"This is the first of some very fun nights in this hall. Lets let the music begin and start dancing." He smiled and lightly grabbed his wife around the waist and began dancing as the soothing sound of a violin filled the air.

Prince Aden and Princess Lily went to the nearest girl and boy next to them and began to dance. I felt someone tap on my shoulder and I looked up. It was Eric.

"Hey, before you dance with 'all time cute boy' Prince Aden, would you like to have this first dance with me?" he asked politely, extending his arm.

I looked back at the line that had already begun to form.

"Of course, it'd be your pleasure." I smiled and took his arm.

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow and we got onto the dance floor. There were many people out dancing, and I realized that not EVERYONE was here just for the prize. We passed The King and Queen, on the dance floor. They were completely engulfed in each other's eyes and they looked so elegant. We also passed Prince Aden, and Princess Lily.

"So, will you be standing in the line for Lily?" I asked Eric

"I think so." He answered. I looked at him confused

"I thought you had a girlfriend."

"Had, being the key word there." There was a hint of hurt in his voice, "I wasn't going to say anything about it though."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, its ok. She broke up with me when I told her about going to ball. She got really jealous, and started yelling and crying. It was absolutely absurd but she insisted that there could be nothing if I was going to go to dances where the grant prize was a beautiful princess."

"Wow. I personally wouldn't know the pain of having a relationship. I've never really had a boyfriend. I've never even been kissed." I admitted blushing

"That's a good thing, Cindi. You're saving it for a special person."

"I always felt really pathetic about it."

"Don't be." We spun slowly in a circle, and I smiled at him happily.

"You're such a good friend Eric. I mean, David and Tai are great, and I know we like just met, but you're like my best friend. Thanks." The song ended, and I let him go.

"Now lets go get in line!" He smiled and walked off.

I headed towards the line that was near the back of the room. _This is ridiculous _I thought. I walked next to the girl who was next in line. I walked past her and I didn't look at her; I decided to turn around abruptly when a hand pushed me. Kahea stood there with her arms crossed.

"What is your problem?!" I hissed at her quietly.

"You. Now get to the back of the line where you belong."

"Speak for yourself... and I would have been on my way already if your dirty little hands didn't touch me." I growled and walked away, as Prince Aden came up and took Kahea out on the dance floor.

**Whew! That's done... well there's more where that came from. What did you think? But PLEASE please review and let me know what you think cause depending on the amount of reviews will let me decide if I'll write chapter 10.**


	10. Date

Chapter 10 

Waiting in the back on the line really wasn't all that extravagant. Taking about two and half wee little steps every time there was a new song wasn't exactly how I was planning to spend my evening. But nevertheless, I stood back there.

Fortunately, the line passed by a small buffet table and I occupied my self with a cup of punch and a small French looking cookie. The line had also begun forming behind me. The girls that had danced with the Prince already were getting back in line! I spotted Kahea, and turned my back to her before she saw me.

The lines were both formed on either side for the platform that held the four thrones. The front of the line was at the front of the platform, and I was almost there. _Four more songs to go_ I thought as I spotted Tai on the other side and waved. David was right behind him and Eric was just a step behind. (Obviously they let him cut in line.)

I looked at David, and he was staring at me with wide eyes and was mouthing something.

"_Are you excited?"_ I spelled out and I happily nodded my head and mouthed back.

"_Are you?"_ He grinned and his smile went from ear to ear. He elbowed Tai in the back, and Tai knocked him over the head before, the song ended and Lily came and took Tai out on the floor.

Before I knew it there was only one more song to go. Eric was on the floor with Lily right now. _Oh boy..._I never thought I'd get this nervous._ What if I trip? What if I say something stupid? Oh no, Oh no..._

"Stop with the what if's. You'll do fine Cindi." A males voice said over my shoulder and I looked up into a great big pair of pale blue eyes.

"T-tai! You scared me." I exasperated, and he smiled. David was standing not to far behind him giving me thumbs up.

"I meant to do that. Now pull yourself together. He's coming." And just as he said that, the conclusion of the song reached my ears. I stiffened up. _Oh, god! Why do I have to get so nervous! _ He put a comforting hand on my back and I relaxed a little.

"May I have this Dance?" a sudden voice said to me and I turned to face forward and standing in front of me was none other than Price Aden. _I'm going to die..._I concluded as I took his hand and he led me out onto the floor.

"Oh, it's you Miss Yuy." He smiled once we were dancing. For a second I lost my voice, but I quickly found it again and I smiled.

"You remembered my name."

"Of course I did, but sorry I took me a second to realize it was you. So, what brings you to Arabia that time of year?" he asked rhetorically.

"Only you would know, your majesty."

"Oh please... call me Aden. Sometimes that majesty stuff is quite over whelming."

"You don't say. I have a question...it might seem dumb though..."

"Oh, please go ahead and ask." He smiled again, and I couldn't believe how polite he was. But his smile didn't really seem genuine.

"Aren't you tired? Of all this dancing, and of all this smiling?" suddenly he smirked (a true smirk), closed his eyes for a second, and sighed.

"Are kidding? I'm exhausted! And all those shrilly girls are lining up again!" I laughed.

"This is going to be a busy next four days for you both huh?" I stared into his eyes sympathetically. He nodded

"So, what are you into?" I asked casually.

"Umm, well I like to do almost everything. Of course my servant, Ansem is always following me, but I've done lots. And you?"

"Well, that wasn't the most specific answer I was hoping for, but I... well I don't do much. I just go to school, and I'm in the Archery club. Next year I'll be a junior."

"Hmmm... I'm home schooled but I guess in your schooling system it would make me a senior. We should go shooting sometime."

"Shooting?" I asked, as my eyes got wider, _did he mean with guns?_

"Archery. I'm not so bad myself." He corrected

"Ok then. It's a date." I grinned (while on the inside I was screaming "WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT!!!???!?!?!?!")

"Awesome. Say, where did you get that beautiful necklace? It's stunning." He caught me off guard, and calmed the screaming in my head.

"Oh, Thank you. It's my mothers." I answered blushing. The song began to get a little faster and he spun me around. I threw back my head and giggled. Being twirled was fun. When he pulled me back, he embraced me in a short hug before we parted and looked at each other again.

"Wanna know a secret?" he whispered

"Of course I do." I laughed.

"This is the most fun dance I've had all night, and I don't want the music to stop."

I wasn't exactly sure what to say. I managed to blurt "Me'n either," but I could feel my face reddening and my heartbeat began to race.

Unfortunately, as if on cue the music began to fade around us, and dancing figures began stopping. Aden and I slowed our dancing and broke apart.

"Bummer," I mumbled and he smirked

"On to the next." And we both reluctantly walked back into the line. To our shock the line was only down to about ten people now. Lily's line was also the about the same length. Standing next to Aden's line was a man who looked like Rashid, but younger. And the man standing next to Lily's line was the real Rashid.

"Ansem! What happened to the gigantic lines?" Aden asked.

"Father and I got strict orders from your father to rid the lines of young ladies and young gentleman who have danced with you and the Princess already." The look on Aden's face showed that he was trying to keep his excitement in.

The music started to begin, so Aden quickly grabbed the girl next in line, and escorted her out onto the floor.

I began to wander out of the dancers ways, and I found David, Tai and Eric all drinking punch next to the bowl.

"What are you guys doing _here_? This is a Ball not a 'drink punch' fest." I smiled at them.

"But the punch is good!" David whimpered.

"I know it is, but you should have asked one of the girls to dance!"

"What would that accomplish?" Tai started. "They're all bummed that Ansem kicked them out of the line." I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are all cute. I'm sure you would work as alternates." I joked. All three of them changed their faces to make fake hurt expressions.

"Speaking of dancing, how did yours go with Aden?" Eric inquired.

"I won't spill until all three of you tell me how you dances went with Lily." I teased.

After about another hour at the Dance, it was time for everyone to go to his or her rooms. Then the four of us found our dads and went to our rooms.

"Goodnight guys!" I yelled down the hall as the six men walked down to their rooms. Then I shut the door, and found my dad lying on his bed.

"How was the Dance honey?" he mumbled from his pillow.

"Wonderful." I sighed.

"That's good. How do you like the prince?"

"More than I thought I would. He's so fun to be around. He's funny, cute, modest too." And I smiled at the thought.

"He gets that from his dad, you know. Quatre was just like that when we were all younger."

"Really?"

"Yup- yup-yup." He sighed "That was back in the good 'ol days. Now Quatre's a big king, so he's changed a bit, but he's still mostly like his old self "

"'Good 'ol days' my butt. You always told me you never liked the Eve wars, and you liked being alone."

"But I never said I didn't enjoy the company of my comrades." He pointed out.

"Right. Well I'm going to take a shower. Good night Daddy."

"Goodnight Cindi."

Finally done! Let me know what you think! Thanx 


	11. Darkness

Chapter 11

When I woke up the next morning, my room was still pretty dark. There was a sliver of pale light entering through the curtains, but otherwise there was no light. I rubbed my eyes, and tried to find the red light of the alarm clock. My eyes focused on the little light and I read ' 5:27am' It's only 5:30! Dad wouldn't be awake yet, and I bet no one else either.

_Well, I'm not tired anymore. Maybe I'll go have a look around the mansion. _

I got changed and snuck past dad's bed. As I stepped carefully out into the hallway, I finished putting my coat on. Gee, I guess 5:45 is even early for servants too There were no other sounds echoing through the vast mansion...it was completely silent. As I walked, I passed David's room, then Eric's room, and then Tai's.

I pulled my coat tighter. The mansion was surprisingly cold. I don't think I ever expected Arabia to be freezing...EVER! As I went further down the hall it got darker, and darker. I think it was because there were barley any windows, and the windows that were there covered with heavy drapes. The only light I could see was the little orange glows from the glass night-lights. (A.N. Yes...glass night-lights. They're aristocrats! Nothing can be plastic anymore.)

The mansion looked so elegant and old in the dark. Everything looked so... antique. It was nice. I learned earlier, that the Winner mansion has four wings. All of the guests are staying in the east, and north parts of the North Wing. **WE,** for some reason, were staying in the south part of the North Wing. The Royal family sleeps in the West Wing. Everyone was told specifically that on one, unless for special circumstances, was allowed to enter the West Wing. Oooo, what a secret. For some reason I began looking at the carpet. It looked rather new... like no one's ever walked on it.

--ahem --- so anyway... It started to get really spooky because it was so quiet. I needed some sound! I thought about my favorite song, it was a song I heard on a commercial for a video game. The bottom of the screen said it was called 'Simple and Clean'. I love that song! I even went as far as to search the Internet for the words. So, since no one was around, and I wanted to break the eerie silence, I began humming it. (The website Ichigo's sheet music, under game music, has the Midi for it if you want to hear it )

"Uh-Oh," I mumbled when I got through humming. "I'm lost," I got so absorbed with the song and the background I was humming it in, I didn't notice where I was going. It was still for the most part dark, so I felt even more lost. _I should have just stayed in bed_ I thought angrily. "Maybe if I keep going, I'll find a stair case to the first floor." I spoke to myself, trying to keep the silence from swallowing me.

I kept walking and walking... it felt like hours. My eyes had adjusted to darkness, but I still wished it was lighter. Just as I thought that, the bulb in the night light next to me burnt out. _Great...just Great! _I thought sarcastically.

Suddenly I heard a sound. I froze in place. I made them out to be footsteps, and to my horror, yet again, they were coming my way. _What am I going to do?!?!_ I panicked. The steps sounded like they were right in front of me...I tried to move to the left but the person walking my way got there before me and we collided.

---Thump ---

I blinked my eyes, as my head hit the soft carpet. I laid there for a few seconds before I began to feel a wet sensation sinking into my jeans. _Please tell me that's water_

"Hello?" a tired male voice called, and I sat up as a lighter flickered on.

"Miss Yuy?" I froze. My eyes moved up and guess who was kneeled in front of me in his Pajamas. ... Bingo, you guessed it.

"P-prince Aden!" I exclaimed in bewilderment. "I'm so sorry!" I added noticing the empty cup next to his side and his wet hair and PJ shirt. He was holding the lighter closer to me now; as if he was trying to make 100 percent sure it was me who spilled his water.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, I could tell he was still pretty tired, like he only woke up to get cup of water.

"I-eh-erm- um, " was all I could sputter. He could tell I was pretty nervous and smiled.

"It's okay. Calm down." He scooted closer to me, and sat comfortably right in front of me, sitting cross-legged. Once he was settled,

"Lets do this again...Good morning Miss Yuy."

"Good morning Prince Aden. You can call me Cindi if you want," I offered, but I felt like dolt. He didn't seem to notice though.

"Ok Cindi...so let me ask again, what are you doing here?" I took a deep breath and relaxed my self.

"Well, I woke up early, decided to take a little walk and got lost." I said sheepishly but I felt more confident.

"Lost eh? Do you know what wing you in?"

"Not really..."

"You're in the West Wing. My room is just four doors down that way." He pointed past me and down the hall I came from.

"Oh, boy...Do you think I'll get in trouble?"

"Not if I don't tell anyone." He said playfully

"Will you?" I asked

"Hasn't occurred to me yet. " he grinned, "Say, are we still on for today?" he asked, and I drew a blank.

"Today?" I asked cautiously.

"The Archery date!" he exclaimed, and I nearly had a heart attack. _He remembered, He remembered, He remembered, He remembered!!!!!!!_

"Yeah, we're still on. What time?" I grinned stupidly.

"How about 9:00am?" he started to get up, and then he offered me hand up. He pulled me to my feet and our faces were only about a foot apart.

"Sounds great."

He walked me all the way back to the South part of the North Wing, and dropped me off at my door. He said he was going to get a few more hours of sleep then meet me at the front of the mansion.

This was going to be the greatest day of my life.

**Sorry, I cut this chapter shorter than I wanted it to be, but I won't be able to write for while...school stuff (essays) so hope you enjoy this. Tell me what you think and I'll try to get in another chapter. Thanks!**


	12. Yellow

Chapter 12

"Lalalala!" I sang as I walked down the steps to the front entrance. I just left the guys who nearly pushed me down the steps cause they couldn't wait to see how my day went. Hell, I couldn't wait either... I am so excited! A date with the prince! AHH!

"Cindi!" I spun around and Prince Aden was walking toward me waving. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup! But I don't have any armor." I told him

"Armor?" he looked puzzled for a moment then his expression changed and he looked like his light bulb was just turned on, "Ohhh, you must do Japanese type Archery! I've done it a bit too. Hmmmm," he smirked "Well this will be interesting. Today, I am going to teach you how to do European style Archery." he grinned mischievously and I smiled nervously.

"No problem. It's shouldn't be that much different...right?"

"You'll see." He said pointing a vertical finger in my face then, grabbing my wrist he dragged me behind him out the door. Before he grabbed me though, I saw from the corner of my eye that Kahea was watching from the top of the stairs.

She must be so jealous. She, out of everyone at the dance last night, tried the hardest to impress him. She walked elegantly, swung her hips, and all that stuff, but to no avail.

I, for some reason still unknown to me, was able to capture his attention, by stumbling on my own feet, pouring his own water on him, and babbling. O.o I like him. I really do.

Prince Aden kept a hold of my wrist/hand ()as he brought me around the back of the mansion, next to the artificial lake, through a labyrinth of bushes and we finally stopped when we reached a small arena, which had about five targets, a small stable filled with equipment for archery and three benches.

"You lied when you said this was just a hobby. Didn't you." I asked staring at the arena.

"I may have under exaggerated a few things." He grinned. That grin. I love that grin_. #$! Stop thinking like that! _I slapped my forehead, and he stared at me funny.

"Heh- uh it was a bug." I sweat dropped.

First he said that we were going to start out with an arrow that had a padded ball on the end. We would dip that end into a deep chalky powder, aim then shoot at the targets. **(If you guys have seen Swan Princess, you'll know what I'm talking about)**

It felt really weird holding an arrow, with that kind of weight on the end, with such a small bow. My Bows for my Japanese style archery are very long and almost reach the ground. This one was tiny—compared to them. Prince Aden was laughing at my cramped arms, but he stopped laughing when I aimed it at him a released. It hit him square in the chest, so he grabbed one of his arrows, held it by the end and swung at me, and he me in the ear. His chalk was blue and mine was red, so after our squabble, we were both polka dotted with each other's color. It was hilarious.

Eventually, after about an hour and a half, I was getting the hang of it, and I was hitting the target within the two middle rings. But I was still no match Prince Aden, who was getting a bulls-eye almost every time. The only time he didn't get it was when I pretended to sneeze and knocked his elbow. We also had another fun argument.

"Don't call me Prince anymore!" he spouted a few times "Or else I'll go back to calling you Miss Yuy."

"Ok, Ok! You win Aden, you win." I laughed. Aden, ...

He was about to promote me to actual arrows when we heard an unwelcome voice.

"Well there you are step sister." A chill ran down my spine, and the hair on my neck stood up. I didn't look at Aden, as I turned to look at the face I despised the most.

She was smiling evilly as she approached, coming out of the bushy labyrinth.

"What do you want?" I asked Kahea.

"Oh, I was just simply looking for you. I heard you were going to do some archery, and I wanted to tag along. I've always wanted to try it. But I didn't know the Prince would be here with you." She said the last sentence with spite.

"You've never-," I was about to say she never wanted to do archery, in fact she despised it, but I was cut off.

"Well, if want you want to," Aden began reluctantly "There's and extra bucket of chalk in the shed. I'll grab it for you." Before I could stop him, he was gone.

"Alright Kahea. What are you up to?" I growled.

"Oh, are you mad cause I interrupted your date?" she said in a child like voice.

"No, I'm just upset cause you're standing in front of me and I have to stare at your ugly hide." She made a move to rebuttal but she restrained her self because Aden returned.

"Uh- here you go." He handed a bow and padded arrow, and set down a bucket of yellow chalk. Kahea's eye's almost glittered when she saw the yellow chalk. _Oh no. _

She dipped the end of the odd arrow in the chalk and stood oddly trying to figure out how to hold the bow and arrow together. Aden went to help her. I spaced for a second, I didn't want to see her smile. Suddenly I heard

"Cindi watch out!" I turned my head and

Poof!

A cloud of yellow dust clouded around my head as my nose began to hurt again. You see, the thing I hate most about stepsiblings you hate... is that they can be your worst enemy, and they know you weakness... your other worst enemy... your allergies. Unfortunately for me...I'm allergic to yellow things. Sometimes its citrus, but sometimes is things containing yellow dye, that can absorb or saturate your skin. Yellow chalk unfortunately does that to me. When I run into my allergy, I get a really bad rash all over my body that looks like the measles. It's so embarrassing. Before the chalk dust could clear I could already feel my body breaking out.

"No, no, no!" I mumbled. The dust cleared and I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Aden looked at me and I knew I had a big yellow dot around/on my nose. "Oh my god! Are you all right? What's on your face?" he looked me so worried. I couldn't answer him though, what was I suppose to say ' oh yeah, by the way, I'm allergic to yellow things'? yeah right!

I ran.

There wasn't really much else I could do. I just wrenched away from his grip and ran toward the lake. "Cindi!" I heard behind me, but I didn't stop. I ran along the shores, then around the mansion, I didn't stop running until I got to my room and fell on the bed, crying.

She knew exactly what she was doing! I can't believe her!

I sobbed into my pillow for about 30min before I composed my self. I went and took a shower to take all the chalk off of me, off my skin and out of my hair. When I got out, I still had the rash all over my body. My face looked terrible. My eyes were puffy, and the rash made it look worse. I wrapped my self in a towel and ventured out into my room, where all of my clothes were. And I got dressed. It was only 1:00 so maybe the rash would disappear before the dance tonight. Then I heard voices outside the main bedrooms door. (Did I mention the guest room daddy and I were in was a two bedroom room?) I heard Daddy and all of his friends talking outside of the room, then the door opened and shut, and the voices faded away.

"Cindi?" Dad called.

"I'm in here," I mumbled. He cracked the door open and saw me sitting on the edge of my bed with my head down.

"What's the matter sweetie?" he walked toward me, and I looked up at him. He looked kind of shocked, I don't think he was expecting to millions of red dots on my face.

"Remember my allergy?" I asked him simply

"Yellow things right? What happened? You usually know how to steer clear of yellow things like that."

"Yeah I do. But I wasn't expecting to get hit right in the face with yellow chalk." I growled. He asked me how it happened, but I didn't want to tell him however I eventually told him the whole story.

"Why don't you go to the hospital wing and ask for some cream to maybe make it go away faster." I fought with him about that too, cause I didn't want to leave the room, but I eventually had no choice and I ventured out into the hall.

It took me about -oh- 30min to find the blasted hospital wing. Apparently our rooms aren't hidden well enough from us so they have to hide the hospital wing in a place NOONE will find it. The nurse was able to give me some cream, and like she said the rash started to disappear after I put it on.

_Oh, just in time for the ball tonight_ It was already 5:00pm when the rash was completely gone. I was dressed in a sapphire gown, which fell straight to the ground. It's wasn't tight, or poofy, it was just right. I was wearing a simple necklace that had one sapphire jewel hanging from a silver chain. Daddy gave it to me for my 15th birthday. It was the only present I got that year, so I treasure it. I wore my hair down this time, and curled it under.

When I looked in the mirror, I looked at my self and noticed how much my icy blue eyes jumped out at me.

There was a knock on my door, and when I went to open it, there was a note taped to the door. I peeled it off, closed the door and read it.

_Cindi, _

_My brother wants to dance with you again tonight. But he wants to dance with you last because the final dance is always the longest. (And the sweetest, in my opinion.) He also hopes that you are feeling better, what ever happened this afternoon frightened him, and he sends his best wishes. _

_See you tonight_

Lily 

I smiled to myself. _He was worried about me_ sigh _well of course he was worried...anyone would be worried if some one just ran off like I did. _The voice in the back of my head was saying.

Another knock came to the door, and this time it was the guys.

"Are you ready for another night at the Ball Cindi-rella?" David said his joke a laughed at himself. I smiled at him, after all the crap I took today of course I was ready!

"Yes David. I am."

Wheet-whoo! (anyone read RESERVoir CHRoNICLE Tsubasa? Vol. 3?) that was tough writing. But mainly because I wrote in such a short span of time. Hope you enjoied the chapter. Let me know what you think! Thank you bow


	13. Last

Chapter 13

The second night at the ball was much like the first. All of the guests met in the ballroom, where the king made a few announcements. Then we headed off to dinner, and back to the ballroom to dance. Yet again, all of the girls made a line, and all the guys made a line. I didn't get in either. The guys and I just took seats at a table, and sat and talked.

"He's dancing with you last?" Tai grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes he is," I smiled confidently. I turned my attention to Eric "How about you and Lily? At dinner, she mentioned your name quite a bit Eric."

"She did?" he blushed, and scratched his head.

"Aww… Ewic and Cindi, have cwushes!" David teased, and I threw a biscuit at him.

In the background, a piano played a soft melody and the couples danced slowly, spinning in elegant circles, while talking quietly to each other. The King and Queen sat in their thrones, and smile at the crowd. Cindy looked up at the two then noticed her father in a handsome suit, walking up to the king. They talked a bit before he walked away and headed out of the ballroom with a smile on his face.

"Mind if we join you?" a sudden voice asked.

The four us turned and stared unfortunately at Zack, Jack, and Josh. They sit down at the table and absorb the silence. I almost forgot that they were even here…I hadn't seen them since we've been at the palace.

"We didn't say it was ok" Tai finally said, as Zack put his butt on the chair.

"Well too bad. We want to talk to our dear, dear stepsister, so if you gentlemen wouldn't mind clearing out-" Jack smiled with fake politeness.

"Well we do mind, so go screw each other at another table," David growls, I feel the tense energy coming from the guys as they all stare needles into my stepbrothers.

"If you've got something to say to her, I'm sure its nothing we cant hear too." Eric joins into the defense.

"Hey why don't you let _her_ speak? She hasn't said a single word yet, so dear _girl_, will you let us share a few words?" Zack sneers.

Share a few words? Hell I'm so shocked that they've spoken to me this long with out lashing out at me, or cussing at me, or throwing stuff at me, that I'm at a loss for words. I think a moment then I muster something up.

"If you're here to relay a message to me, from Kahea about leaving the Prince alone, then I don't give a damn." I say quietly.

Josh's face turns red, and I sense him resisting the urge to jump across the table and throw me into a wall.

"Well you hit the nail on the head," Zack says " and Kahea wants us to assure you that she will be making sure of it, like the stunt she pulled this after noon. Quite creative, I'm sure she'll become even more brutal."

"Well if she thinks 'she so damn tough' why won't she just come and tell me in person?" I asked

"Well she thought that if she did, she'd gouge out your eyes, and she'd have lost her chance with him."

"She's already lost her chance with him with that hideous mask, she calls a face." I snap back at him, and Josh becomes more impatient.

"Leave, get out of here now!" Eric growls at them, and with a final smirk from Jack, they get up and leave.

"I can't believe your parents married people with kids like_ that!_" David exclaims, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah? Well you weren't at both weddings where they decided to make my life a living hell."

After a few minutes of talking, the stepbrother thing blew over and we got up and got some refreshments…that's when the announcer called the last dance. My hear beat raced faster as I turned to look at the dancing floor. There he was, walking towards me with a sweet smile on his face. I felt the corners of my mouth raise, as he got closer. I heard the footsteps of Tai, David and Eric as they evacuated, but for some reason I had tunnel vision and all I could see was Aden.

"Cindi," Aden started as he reached me, " I take it you got my message"

"Yes I did. Thank you." My heart fluttered as I felt a blush rising to my cheeks.

"Shall we?" he held out his hand as the last song began. Many people were heading up to their rooms for the night, and the ballroom was becoming more and more empty. There were only about 50 people left.

The last song was a slow waltz, and as I went to put both hands on Aden's shoulders, he caught my left hand with his, held it gently and held them both a away form our bodies. He put his hand on my hip, my hand on his shoulder, and we began to waltz. The simple kind where there are only four steps and the male leads.

"Did you have fun this after noon?" he asked

"Oh I had loads of fun…until Kahea came," I sighed looking away disappointed.

"She told me-," he said simply

"Told you what?"

"Why you ran away. That you're allergic to yellow chalk…She said she felt horrible for forgetting, and letting that arrow get away from her." He seemed to genuinely believe her story, " Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, embarrassed slightly," I admit "Sorry I ran away"

"Oh, no. Its ok. I would have too." No he wouldn't have. He's probably saying it for my benefit.

"So tomorrow," I change the subject " don't you have appointments or rather dates with all the girls here?"

"yes, it'll be quite interesting. Tiring."

"You wouldn't happen to I know when I go do you?" I ask with a mischievous grin.

"Boy I wish I knew…but it's random."

"Well if it was alphabetical I'd be close to last." I smile.

Soon the song ends, and we stop. There's a silence between us as I keep staring into his eye, which were staring into mine. He leaned in a little, and I felt my face get hot.

"Aden, when your done can you come to my office? We need to discuss the schedule for tomorrow." Aden closed his eyes, frustrated by the interruption, as am I.

"Okay dad. I'll be there." He grits. "Com'on. I'll walk you to your room."

"It's ok Aden…I don't want you to get in trouble." I can't believe I'm saying it, but I truly mean it…last thing I want is for the prince of Arabia to be grounded.

"Are you sure? You won't get lost?" He teased.

"Promise." He walked me to the stairs, and then bid me good night. I walked up the stairs, and turned around. He waited for me to reach the top before waving and turning down a hall.

"I think he almost kissed you." I spun around to find David.

"Maybe. I'm not sure." I commented lightly.

"See? I told you he thought you were cute." He laughed, and pulled me into a hug. He let me go, and then we started walking towards out rooms.

"So what were you doing in the ball room any way? I thought you left."

"Well, you and Mr. kissy-pants took such along time coming out of the ball room, Eric and Tai voted I got find you…to make sure Kahea didn't kill you or something."

"Thank goodness I have body guards," I sigh sarcastically, as we reach my room.

"Night David,"

"Night Cindi"

**Dun, dun, DUN! Two more days to go before the prince and princess choose…Cindi feels very confident, but what will happen that will make her doubt her self? Find out in Chapter 14!**


	14. Another Breakfast in Hell?

Chapter 14

The next morning Daddy woke me up around 6am because we were invited to breakfast.

"Quatre wants us and the guys to join him for breakfast. Aden will be there." He said, with a wide grin. I had smiled back at him and hopped out of bed and into the shower.

Now, as we were walking down the hallway I was putting my hair in pigtails. My hair was bouncing as I walked, so I tried to roll my feet so my hair would sit still. As we got closer and closer to what we thought was the royal families secret kitchen, a sweet aroma drifted to our noses. David rubbed his belly and I watched as he closed his eyes and smacked his lips.

"Pancakes!" he exclaimed.

" I hope they have French toast." Tai pondered on the other side of David.

"Well if they don't, don't ask!" Wufei snapped at Tai- smacking the back of his head lightly.

"Hey! Tai fought back, punching his dad in the arm.

"Welcome" a voice suddenly said, scaring the wits out of me, David, Eric, and Tai. Our dads just stood there unfazed by the sudden appearance of the Arabian maid, who stood politely waiting for us to follow her.

"The king is waiting in here." She led us through the big oak doors behind her, and inside it was a simple room, with a long table big enough to fit 12 people. The walls were red brick, and the floor had dark oak floors. It suddenly felt like they were in some old cottage somewhere in Ireland. I almost tempted to say _'David, we're not in Arabia anymore'._

Quatre strolled in just as we took our seats, Dorothy right behind him. But Lily and Aden never came.

"Say where are the kids, Quat?" Duo asked Quatre as the servants began to bring the food out. The same question was burning in the back of my mind too.

"Well they wanted to join us for breakfast, but as you know about the appointments today_…sigh_ we have some folks who pressed to have breakfast with them as their appointment. They wouldn't let up. It was terribly irritating, but I had to give in, and let Lily and Aden eat with them. They send their apologies." Quatre looked at me specifically as I felt the disappointment taking over.

I made eyes contact with Eric, who was sitting across from me and he mouthed '_sorry,' _so I mouthed _'me too,'_ back. We were both hoping to see the Prince and Princess.

Since there wasn't much we could do about the absent siblings, I began eating my breakfast with a smile.

"So Mr. Winner, what's it like to be a king?" David asked, stuffing a piece of pancake in his mouth.

"Its actually really tiring. Everyone always wants to ask me stuff, the media hassles me almost on a daily basis, and my two children are uncontrollable. The Media has been worse lately since this ball thing." Quatre sighed taking a sip of coffee.

"Well I wouldn't exactly say that our children are uncontrollable, Quatre. They're 16 and have lots of energy built up inside." Dorothy argued

"It's still no excuse that they skip out on their lessons, and slip away from home when they have important meetings to attend." Quatre urged back.

"They're 16. Let them have a life."

"But hey still have responsibilities-,"

" Just because we weren't given the same privileges at their age, doesn't mean we have to steal their childhood, Quatre. That's why we're holding this Ball of insanity. For the kids." Dorothy quickly ended the argument, and lifted her cup of orange juice. Quatre grinned at her sheepishly and squeezed her hand.

"You're right. Sorry about that everyone," he apologized.

"Its quite alright," Trowa spoke breaking the silence, "Its nice to hear conflict, I almost thought you two were inhuman.

"Yes, well after all of our history together," Quatre began, addressing his old friends, " Anyone would think we're inhuman."

"Oh yeah, the good ol' days of Shinigami!" Duo exclaimed excitedly, raising a fist in the air.

That pulled a few chuckles from everyone, especially Trowa who seemed to like to reminisce about the old days. They began telling stories; careful to leave out any detail that might have made us want to toss our cookies. We sat at the table for almost an hour and half. Suddenly I had an unpleasant feeling in my lower abdominal cavity.

"Um excuse me? Mr. Winner?" I spoke up, and he looked straight at me. "Um- Where's the bathroom…sir?" I asked almost meekly.

"Oh, just take that door right there," He pointed to the back door which he and Dorothy had entered through. "It's the second door to your left I believe."

"Thank you." I stood up and set my napkin on my chair. I walked over to the wooden door and pushed it open. It led to another luxurious hallway, which I was bound to get lost in if I decided to explore. _No, just to the bathroom and back. That's it, that's all._

After I emerged from the bathroom, I turned to go back into the dining room when I heard a familiar voice, _Aden?_ Without thinking, my feet led me down a hallway that intersected with the one I was in. I peeked around the corner, and found Aden…with a girl attached to his arm. Jealousy stung at me like a hornet. I turned away, and put my back against the hall. I could barley make out the words they were speaking, I could only hear voices. Suddenly I didn't hear the voices anymore, so I peeked around the corner…and I wish I hadn't. Standing in the hallway, I witnessed Prince Aden with his lips locked to the other girls. I gasped, not meaning to and quickly covered my mouth. Unfortunately, my gasp was a little loud, and I watched as he tore away from her. His eyes met mine, and they seemed to fill with some sort of despair- something. I couldn't quite make it out. But I didn't care.

"Cindi, It's not what it-," He started, but stopped cause he knew exactly how it looked.

"It's alright." I lied, trying to hold everything back, " Your dad will- uh- be pleased that you've chosen someone already." I took a deep breath, " I- uh- have to go back to breakfast." I awkwardly took a step backwards.

"Cindi, stop-,"

"I have to go, um- bye." I cut him off short and I heard him say "God dammit," under his breath. I took another a step back, as he advanced towards me. Then I spun around, and dashed down the hall.

"CINDI!" I tried to mute him, as he hollered after me. I didn't care. I just wanted to go home. Where everything was the way it was. To where I was miserable again, and none of this had happened. I found an open door, and hid inside. I locked the door behind me, and slid down to the ground. Tears fell down my face, as I cried silently. Everything I wanted to scream just got stuck in my throat. I knew it was too good to be true. I knew it! Someone care about me? I'm just a regular girl who lives in a hell. Why did I let my self-care? _So this is what its like to be heart broken…_

As I calmed down, I began thinking. The girl looked rich. Really rich. That's probably why. I just don't get why he didn't tell me- was I just a stupid girl who fell for the prince? Yeah- yeah I was…

Hey there ya'll. What did yo think? Hope you liked it. Sorry it was a shorty. I promise chapt. 15 wil be longer.


	15. Stubborn

A.N. Thanks to **F-chan1** I decided to give you chapter 15 but I'm going to still keep re-writing it all- and when it's all done I'll put them all in at once. So it won't be for a while.

But for now I'll continue to write the story cause I like it, and hope you do too!

Chapter 15

I heard him run by.

After drying my tears, I laughed at myself when I realized that I was running from the Prince again. What was going on here? Did I really feel something for him? To him I'm probably just the "summer fling"

These thoughts came and went, and then I started looking around the room where I had hidden my self. It looked like a storage room, _odd place to have one_, I thought as I got up and began to wander.

There were old dining tables stacked along the walls, and old dust covered pillows, candleholders, and pictures, there was even an old Grand Piano. There was a dusty vase on top of the piano that held a single dried rose. I walked up to it and lightly touched one of the withered petals. I pulled back immediately when one of the delicate petals fell, and landed lightly on the piano, disturbing the dust. I turned around and my eyes met an old portrait hanging from the wall.

There was a man with wavy brown hair and a mustache sitting in a chair. In his lap was a small toddler who had white blonde hair and gleaming green eyes. _Is that Aden? _But no, it couldn't be. The painting was much too old to have been painted within the last 16 years. _That must mean its…The King. Quatre. _He wore a happy youthful smile, the same smile on his fathers face. Next to them was a small side table, and on top of it was a medium sized picture frame with a picture of a beautiful young woman with long wavy blonde hair and she had the same eyes as Quatre. Around them there were twenty-nine young women, all whom had their parents features. It was a huge portrait that took up most of the wall.

"Wow-," I mumbled taking a step back so I could see the portrait all the way. I stared at the painting then suddenly realized that I had stayed in the room for much too long. They would find me if I remained.

But where to go?

The window?

The door?

Maybe if I was quiet enough I could slip down the hall with out being noticed, or caught.

There were footsteps outside the door, and when I put my ear against the door I heard the unexpected sound of breathing on the other side.

"Cindi?" I took in sharp intake of breath- Aden? - how did he know it was me?

"Cindi- I know you're in there. But just listen, that was all a big misunderstanding. Every bit of it. She kissed me. I know you must not believe me but its true. I care for you a lot- please. Cindi?"

"Why did you let her?" the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"I- Cindi-" I heard him trying to gather his words, but they cam out scrambled.

"It hurt Aden. I've been hurt a lot, and that just deepened my cuts." For some reason I just couldn't let myself accept his apology.

"Cindi- please don't be stubborn."

I didn't say anything. We sat on either sides of the door in silence before I heard him back away from the door. "Fine Cindi! Fine act like that- but I have to leave. I have dates to go to." I heard him stomp off down the hall before I unlocked the door and slowly walked out with my head slightly down.

He was angry. Of course he was, how could I blame him? '_I have dates to go to'_ the words still etched at my mind.

I let out a long breath before making my way to my bedroom. I ran into they guys who I found out were looking for me when Aden told them I ran off. They had only called the search over when Aden stormed by them grumbling something under his breath. He had only stopped a moment to tell them that he had found me. Hearing that made me feel worse. Why did I have to inherit my mother's stubbornness and my father's knack of not forgiving? I told the guys I didn't feel well and left them with unanswered questions. I dragged my feet to my room and shut the door connection Dads' room and mine. I lay on the bed for hours, eventually falling asleep.

Daddy woke me up and asked me if I was going to go to the ball that night. It was in half an hour. I lied and told him I had thrown up, and I was going to stay in bed that night. Reluctantly he agreed and told me he's send up some medicine and oatmeal for me to eat.

After he left for the night, I rolled over on my bed. I got up and changed into my pajamas and decided I would try and get some more sleep. Then I realized what tomorrow was.

The final day of the Ball.

The day he and Lily choose who has won their hearts during the four days. I wondered whom they would both choose. Surly there was some girl that Aden got close to during today's festivities. Anyone would be okay, well everyone except Kahea. I knew her chances were limited, but weird things do happen. As for Lily- I think she might choose Eric. They seemed close, and they're a sweet couple.

Again I rolled over in bed and closed my eyes. Hopefully I could just fall asleep and let everything go away. Two days from now I'll be at home with Ruth-mom-Dane- Hell. Back too normal.

Okay that my short chapter 15- chapter 16 will be very interesting I promise! Again- sorry it was so short ;


	16. Tainted Purity

Chapter 16

I woke up the next morning with mild expectations. Dad was still asleep, but I could hear the rustling of some people outside the door. When I opened it I found the maids going around cleaning. I went back into the room, being careful to creep past Dad, and then entered my room. I changed into a pair of faded jeans, and a bright green girls tee. It he the cute froggy Keropi on it. I put my shoes on then I walked out into hall.

"Hello madam, good morning," one of the maids greeted and I replied back to her cheerily. Despite how I felt about things, I put on a 'grin and bear it' smile and went down the hall to find where they were serving breakfast for the regular guests. I found it in the big main room where they usually held dinner. There were only a few people in the room. I walked over to the table and glanced over my options. _Pastries, eggs, orange juice, and more pastries…_I decided on a Danish and grabbed a cup of OJ as well. I walked over to a deserted table and slumped down in it. Today was going to be interesting. _Should I go to the dance? Tonight was after all the final day. I should go…that's why I was here, and I should do it for Aden. I've upset him enough; I don't think it would be right if I just ditched it..._ I took a bite of the Danish. Ugh- it was sweet. Just what I needed though. After finishing my 'sugar coated with sugar' I downed my OJ and got up.

"Well I guess I can take a nice walk in the garden," I thought out loud and headed toward the main doors. I had a small flash back of meeting Aden there for Archery. My heart ached. I'll really miss him when I go home.

I walked around the side of the mansion, and by then I was already thinking that going through the garden wasn't a good idea. The sun was hot, and really bright. I supposed it was about 9 o'clock. As I made my way to the garden, I saw a few men coming out of some tall hedges, but they were talking to someone in between them. They were right in the direction I was going so I thought that I'd wait till they left, but as they turned more, I realized who they were talking to.

_How convenient_ I thought dryly

He looked up and saw me staring. He kind of froze and looked for second, as if he was going to come towards me however the two suits around him diverted his attention and they dragged him around in the other direction. –Sigh-

"Always busy-so is the life of a prince…." I mumbled and walked into the garden.

----------------

An hour later, I headed up the stairs with the feeling like the sun fried my brain. Almost to the top I ran into David who was on his way to the dining area. "The other guys are down there. You should join us, we're still worried about you, you know. Are you all right Cindi?" he asked concerned and I just smiled at him.

"I'm alright David, I've just been worried about a lot of things and, Aden and I aren't on the best of terms," his eyebrows furrowed, " No, its all my fault. I wouldn't listen to him…I was being stubborn." I admitted.

"Well do you feel like that anymore?" David asked and I seriously thought about the question. Was I upset about it anymore? I've been more preoccupied with him being mad at me that I hadn't thought about being mad or jealous about him. I think it hit me like an epiphany.

"No…I'm not." I answered. My spirits lightened a little. I could apologize him to tonight. Maybe we could just stay friends, or keep in touch. I don't know but I'm going to say I'm sorry tonight. "Thanks David!" I smiled brightly with a higher spirit than I had had just a minute ago.

"No problem, so how about joining us for breakfast?" He gave me a smirk and quirked his head to the side in the direction of the food.

"Yeah, I'd love to." I went back down the steps and continued to tell him what I had done that morning. I carefully left out about seeing Aden, but it was nice to talk to someone who could always make you laugh. Daddy always told me that even during the war, Duo would find some way to bring up peoples spirits. David inherited that gene and I was grateful.

When we got to the table I was surprised to see Lily sitting with them. Sitting of course next to Eric.

"Good morning!" she greeted then took a sip of what looked to be coffee. I stole a glance at the breakfast table and I found that they had put much more food out then they had had before. It didn't seem as if Aden told his twin what had happened yesterday. Usually I found that people were cautious around me when I got upset about something, sometimes it was irritating, but Lily didn't seem to know… or maybe she didn't care. Eric and Tai, I saw, gave David odd looks as we approached, and David gave them thumbs up. The two relaxed a little, and then we took our seats.

"So how are things with you Cindi?" Lily asked cheerfully. Did she know? My gut wasn't telling me anything. Oh well.

"Everything is just fine," I answered truthfully.

"I heard you got sick last night, that's why you weren't at the dance."

"Unfortunately, yeah. " I decided to keep this one lie, " I think something just didn't agree with me." I patted my stomach…that was somewhat the truth.

"Well I'm glad to see your feeling better. Tonight the final night, and I'd hate to see you not there."

"I'd hate to miss it."

The rest for the morning we kept the conversation light. Eventually two men, like the ones who were talking to Aden came and escorted Lily out, saying that they had some urgent business that couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"Guys- I think I'm going to go back to my room and just read. I want to relax a little before tonight. Maybe I'll see you later. " I waved bye to them and left them to their own devices. It was only about Noon.

I was about to get to my room when Kahea stopped me.

"Why hello little miss priss." She growled, with a snake like smile.

"What do you want?" I frowned.

"I want to tell you not to go tonight. Last night was just a blast with out you there. You know what Prince Aden and I did on our appointment yesterday?" I really didn't want to know, " we went on a pick-nick. I made it all my self. "

"Hope he doesn't get food poisoning." I smiled and she glared. She ignored my comment and continued.

"We had a wonderful time. Although something did seem, to be bugging him." He eyes narrowed, " You better not have done anything to him to make him upset. You're ruining my chances of getting picked!"

"What make you think your going to get picked?"

"Oh I'm not saying but, if I see you tonight…you will defiantly see what happens when you get me really mad." She threatened then pushed past me knock my shoulder.

"You don't scare me a bit," I called behind her, but she just stalked off.

Oh that makes me so mad! Who does she think she is? The princess of another country? AH!

Frustrated, I plopped on the bed and opened my book.

-------------------

**A.N. For the rest of this chapter- it is not going to be in Cindi's POV anymore. It's going to be third person.**

**-------------------**

A few hours later Cindi got up from the bed. It was about lunchtime so she headed down to the dining area and to get some food.

"Oh yum," she said as the scanned over the food. There were just snack foods, but it would be enough to fill her. She grabbed a few quarter pieces of cheese crisp, a bowl of tuna and some crackers. After snatching up a water bottle, she took the food to a table and sat down. She had brought her book with her, so she slowly started to eat as she continued to read.

Once she finished her lunch Cindi just meandered back up to her bedroom to read, and she finally put her book down when it was 7:00.

"Oh- just 50 pages left!" She exclaimed excitedly. She loved her book Mary Otter. She's read the third volume at least 7 times, but she put the book down and went to her closet for her dress, she brought out the pure white one she had bought that day, the one that stunned everyone into silence…that was the one she was going to wear. _I hope Aden likes it. _She thought optimistically.

Eventually Heero walked in to put his tux on. She said hi to him, and then closed her door so she could change. She put on a white slip, and then carefully put on her dress. She had some trouble with the zipper so she went into the other room and asked her dad to help her with it. He had already put his tux on and was just fixing the cuffs as she walked it.

"Thanks Daddy," she smiled as he put the zipper up then clipped it on the top. She turned to face him then twirled around in her dress.

"You're beautiful honey," Heero complimented, giving her hug.

"You're not so bad your self," I grinned.

"Why thank you my dear," he looked at his watch," You might want to hurry and get ready Cindi. There's only half an hour left before it starts. Are you excited?"

"Of course, it's the final day Daddy. But then we have to go home. That's not going to be fun." She said then walked back to her room.

Heero couldn't figure out what she was saying. Go home? Weren't her and Aden hitting it off? He was sure he was going to pick her. "Oh well, I'll just see at the ball," Heero thought out loud then turned to the mirror to see if there was anything he could do about his hair.

Cindi pulled out her white elbow length gloves and set them on the counter next to her. She then pulled out bobby pins and hair ties, and then plugged in her hair curler. It took Cindi about 15 minutes to do her hair. She put half of it up and into a cute bun, and left the rest down and gave them soft curls. She used the Pearl ended bobby pins she had used on the first night, seeing that they matched her dress. Once she was satisfied, and she had heard he fathers warning call, the slipped on the gloves and headed to the door. She heard lots of voice, all male and assumed all of the guys, young and old, was gathered at the door.

She went through the door to meet 14 pairs of eyes. She smiled sweetly at them as they started to compliment her.

"Come on, let's walk ahead of the dads. They walk slowly anyway." Tai suggested as they started walking and they sped up their pace.

They made it to the dining room and everything seemed normal, they went to their usual table and sat down. There were only two chairs at the royal table tonight, Eric supposed it was because the Prince and Princess were still prepping themselves for tonight. Their fathers eventually made it and then the food was served. Cindi, who was trying to prevent food from falling her lap, hardly ate anything because she was eating so slowly.

"Are you ok?" Eric asked is a small smile in his face and Cindi was leaning over her plate in a ridiculous position.

"Yeah I'm fine…I'm just trying to keep my dress clean." She laughed, and Eric laughed too. At that moment Quatre stood up in chair and the whole room seemed to empty of conversation.

"These past four days have something, haven't they?" he started, and there was murmur of agreement around the room. "I personally want to thank all of you again for coming here. This house hasn't seen this much activity since the twins were born. They've told me that they have had a wonderful time, and that they know whom they are going to choose tonight. They've also told me that it was difficult for them to choose since there were so many fine young Gentlemen and Ladies. Again I thank you, and I'll see you all in the Ball Room." With that final statement, he took Dorothy's hand the two walked out of the dining room.

Meanwhile, in another part of the house…

"Aden are you okay? Your really pale."

"I feel like I'm going to be sick Lily." He was standing near the fireplace with his elbow up on the mantle. Their fathers Library was always a relaxing place for the twins to hide away in.

"But I've told you a thousand times that Cindi seemed fine. I talked to her during breakfast and nothing seemed to be bothering her. All she said about missing the dance yesterday was that she got sick and that something didn't agree with her." Lily walked up to her brother and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"And you didn't catch that?" he asked

"Well of course I caught that, silly. **You** were the one who didn't agree with her, but honestly Aden she seemed fine."

"She didn't seem fine when I saw her in the garden. She just kind of stopped in her tracks. I wanted to say hello but- those stupid men." He cursed.

" I know Aden… Just-," she couldn't finish her sentence because Rashid came into the room and told them that everyone was heading into the Ball room.

"Why didn't you tell us Kahea threatened you again?" Tai interrogated after Cindi finished her re-telling of it.

"Well it happens all the time so I really didn't-,"

"But that girl is wicked! She's going to do something."

"No she wont… she always says she will and never does. Its really nothing to worry about." she reassured them.

The conversation continued until they were into the ballroom. The royal family walked in and took their seats. Tonight the Prince and Princess would not be dancing. Cindi noticed as several of the guys started at her as she passed, and she couldn't keep the blush off her face.

Three girls walked up to Tai, David and Eric and asked for a dance. Eric, who wanted to refuse, decided it would be cruel to let her friends dance and not her. So all three of the guys went out onto the dance floor. Cindi just stood idly watching them dance. She scratched a spot under her glove around her elbow them but her hands back down. She gripped her hand around a note that she had written for Aden just in case she didn't get a chance to speak to him in person. Her father waved to her from the little circle they here standing in. She waved back.

Tonight was going to be a goodnight for her she decided. Nothing was going to ruin her spirit. Then as soon as that thought passed through her head Kahea approached her with two cups of red punch in her hands.

"Hi Cindi," she smiled

"Er- Hi Kahea"

"Your so pretty tonight, that dress was defiantly made for you," she complimented and Cindi faltered. _What was going on?_

"Thanks- Your dress is really pretty too… I guess," she mumbled the last part.

"Oh thank you. Mother had it sent it from Paris." Cindi frowned at the thought of Ruth. In reality, Cindi thought Kahea's dress was 'alright' and that is didn't match her at all. Against her tan skin the light blue dress seemed to almost be insulting her.

"Oh here I brought you a cup of Punch…" Kahea held out her hand

Aden looked over the crowd to try and find Cindi. His father had told him that it didn't matter whether or not the girl he wanted to pick was there; he had to pick someone regardless. He had to find Cindi to ease himself that she was there. Finally he found her and saw that she was talking to her stepsister, which he found odd.

David glanced to the side during he conversation with his dance partner and nearly stopped dead when he saw Cindi talking to Kahea.

Tai, who saw David look to the side followed his stare and almost stopped breathing, once he saw who Cindi was talking to.

Eric was already staring hard at the two girls. "What are you looking at?" his clearly irritated dance partner asked. He didn't respond.

"Thanks Kahea…" Cindi said nervously reaching out a hand. Kahea took a step forward, and pretended to trip.

Both cups of punch splashed all over Cindi's dress.

The punch soaked into the pure white material and ran down the dress till it dripped onto the floor.

"M-my dress…" was all Cindi could stutter. She stared down at her dress, taking deep breaths trying to not cry.

"Oh dear, Cindi…" Kahea started, " Cindi looked up at her then Kahea smiled her snaky grin, " You should really be more careful with **punch.**"

A big man had moved in front of Cindi and Kahea so neither of the guys could see what had just happened. However Aden had seen the whole ordeal but as he made a move to get up, his father stopped him. "You can't leave, not until 12:00," he scolded. He saw Cindi look up towards him.

"How could you-," Cindi choked, then she looked up with teary eyes towards Aden and met his eyes. _Had he just seen that?_

"I warned you," was all Kahea said before Cindi made a dash for the door.

As she ran past Rashid- she stuffed her note into his hand before running down the long hall. Tears streaming down her face, Cindi just ran not know where she was going to stop.

End of chapter 16! Can you believe that Kahea? Geez! P's and Q's. …Well let me know what you thought and I should have the VERY LAST installment of A Cinderella Story to you very soon. Thanks!


	17. A Cinderella Story

Chapter 17

"Where'd she go?" Eric demanded as he rushed to the podium where Aden sat helplessly. The moment the man had moved out of the way, the guys had seen the mess Kahea had made but didn't see the direction she had headed.

"She ran that way." Aden pointed and immediately without saying another word, Eric ran out of the room with Tai and David right behind him. "Father please let me go," Aden pleaded again but Quatre stood his ground.

"No Aden. I saw her go, but I cannot let you leave. There are many diplomats children in here and they will be upset if you leave. Just your mere presence makes them happy. There is only a half an hour left."

"But father-,"

"No,"

Cindi couldn't believe what had just happened. How could Kahea sink that low? Even Cindi hadn't expected it out of her. Where was she supposed to go now? She had run away from things so many times during that trip that she had run out of hiding places. Cindi slowed down. _Why am I running? _She pondered that as she tried to think of options. There was no way she was re entering the ball room with her dress in that condition, but she didn't want to flee like always. She turned to the right and walked toward the wall. She slid down the wall and sat down on the ground. _This isn't some stupid Cinderella story where the prince has to looking for her. I'm not going to run. If he wants to choose me then I'll be right here. _

When Eric, Tai and David caught up with her, they found her sitting on the ground just softly wringing out her partially pink dress. David approached her and squatted next to her and stared at her as she gave him a teary smile.

"Hi," she said softly. David wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze.

"We thought we had to go on a man hunt again," Tai said, sitting in front of her crossing his legs.

When David released her, Cindi smiled at Tai and replied,"I didn't want to run away again. I don't know if Aden will choose me or not, but if he does I'll just be right here. The guys gave each other puzzled looks. What did she mean by if? Weren't things fixed between them yet?

Then Cindi smiled at Eric, biting her lip a moment before saying, "Heh- so much for keeping my dress clean." She said referring to dinner.

----------

Rashid approached Aden's chair. "Sir this is for you. Ms. Cindi gave it to me," He held out his hand, and between his fingers was a folded piece of paper. Aden snatched it out of his hand and opened it. He read the note, and re-read it again trying to make sense of it.

_Aden,_

_This note is for just in case I don't get to see you in person again, after you've made your decision. I would like to day this in person, but this note is just my back up. _

_I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I know I shouldn't have, and you're right I was being stubborn. I hope you can accept my apology, and maybe we can still be friends? I only say that because I was starting to think that maybe you were going to choose me. My hopes were getting high. But after yesterday, how can I think that? Thank you for the fun times though. So, I'm sorry and I hope to talk to you soon._

_Love always_

_Cindi_

The clock struck 12 as Aden re-folded the note.  
Quatre and Dorothy stood up and motioned for the twins, who sat on either side of them, to do the same. Lily and Aden both stood up, and the whole crowd was now staring at the family.

Aden could see smiles creeping on the mouths of some of the girls. He didn't even know half of their names! He gripped the note in his hand. He looked around the room, and saw Heero and the other dads searching the room. No doubt looking for Cindi. He also saw Cindi's horrible step sister, who met his eyes and flipped her hair and smiled. He grimaced.

When the clock struck 12:01 Quatre opened his mouth to speak "Finally the moment has come. The last few days have been full of fun but it all boils down to this moment…"

-----------

He heard the clock strike 12:00… Eric looked anxiously toward the direction they had come from. Cindi noticed the look of longing on his face and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Go," she said simply. He looked at the other guys, who also nodded to him. He smiled a big broad grin then stood up. Without looking back dashed toward the ball room.

-----------

"Now my two children will make their decisions," Quatre ended. He turned his head and looked at Lily, then turned his head the other direction to look at Aden.

"Its time to choose Aden." He said in a low yet warm voice. Getting his message, Aden nodded and smiled. He turned towards the crowd.

"Thank you everyone for coming to our birthday. It's been a long difficult four days, but I know who I want to choose." He stepped forward with Lily who stated "As do I,"

"I sorry everyone, but I must leave…. The person I want to choose is not in this room." There was a small gasp form the crowd as Aden jumped off the podium and headed toward the door.

Aden passed him as he got to the giant double doors. A smile tugged at Eric's mouth as he thought about where Aden was heading. He entered the room just as Lily was saying that she too knew who she was going to choose. He saw her beautiful turquoise eyes search the crowd. He walked slowly toward her, absorbing her whole appearance. The wavy golden mane that partially hung over her shoulder, the small silver diamond studded crown that rested upon her head, and her crème colored dress.

Lily finally found him. He was making his way towards her, and she smiled and stepped towards him. He quickened his steps, and finally they embraced in a tight hug. She kissed him lightly on the lips "I choose you," she whispered in his ear. Eric heard no more as the room began to thunder with applause.

--------

Tai looked up at David as they heard footsteps coming toward them. They nodded simultaneously trying to hide the smirks appearing on their faces.

"Cindi, we're going to go find out dads and let them know you're alright. They must be worried." She nodded to them, and they took hurried steps and just before they took the first corner, Aden came rushing past them. He just ignored them as he ran.

He passed both the guys turning a corner, _she can't be far_ the thought and his heart leaped as he saw her right there sitting on the floor.

She heard footsteps and thought that one of the guys had come back. She looked up, "A-Aden," she stuttered. "You're here," she breathed slowly. He walked closer to her. He was half out of breath "Were you running?" She felt like smacking herself. What a stupid question.

"I came looking for you." He smiled at her. She tried to get up off the floor, suddenly embarrassed that she was sitting, but he walked up to her and offered her a hand. She took it and he pulled her up. She blushed and bit her bottom lip as she noticed that suddenly Aden had grown nervous and was choking on his words.

"I –uh… Cindi I…" He just couldn't choose the right words. Gripping the note that was still clenched in his hand he asked," Why did you write this?" he opened his palm.

"Well-"she flustered, "I um- really thought that you were going to choose someone else. Like that girl." Cindi shuffled her feet and looked down ashamed. She couldn't believe that he was even standing in front of her. "I'm sorry,"

"No Cindi. There wasn't anyone in that ball room that I wanted to choose." He lifted her chin with his hand. He stared into her ice blue eyes, and said, "The girl I wanted to choose ran out of the room before I had a chance to tell her how I felt. So… I went after her," A deep red blush erupted over Cindi's face and he smiled.

He lowered his head until his lips met hers.

Tai and David stuck their heads around the corner just in time to see Aden kiss Cindi. David poked Tai in the ribs with his elbow out of happiness and the two back away from the wall and gave each other a silent high-five.

Aden gave Cindi a hug, and was surprised when she pushed him away. Confused he asked her what was wrong.

"I have punch all of over me! Your shirt is ruined now- Im so sorry."

He looked down at his once white shirt that had pink stains all over the front. He broke out into laughter. "Is that all?" he asked, and she nodded and he embraced her, hugging her tight enough he felt the moisture seep to his skin. Cindi laughed when she realized what he was doing.

"We match!" she exclaimed, and they both laughed.

They made their way back to the ball room hand in hand. The music had resumed and they spied Eric and Lily on the dance floor, looking joyous.

When Cindi and Aden finally got up to the podium, Heero so saw them first rushed over to them and gave Cindi a tight hug, expressing his worries and apologizing for Kahea promising to get things straightened out with Ruth. When the song ended, Quatre called the room to attention once again, beckoning for Lily and Eric to join them up there.

"I have chosen Eric Barton," Lily said with a big smile on her face, holding Eric hand.

"And I… I have chosen Cindi Yuy,"

Dear Diary,

Have you ever had one of those moments where life just stood still and nothing but the feeling of flying swelled in you heart?

Fairy tales do come true.

**XD oh my gosh! I'm so happy right now! I finished my story! I've been working on it slowly for three years, and it's finally done! YAY! PLEASE let me know what you thought of my story. Eeeee!XDXDXD Im so happy!**

**Oh, and I was playing with the idea of writing a short sequel… what do you think? Or should I just leave at this? **

**( Oh, and just to say, (thank you Cat Youkai for bringing it to my attention) that my idea for the sequel is not the traditional mushy couple thing. Honestly. Plus I'm thinking of just making it just a few fun chapters! Or maybe even just of one shot. Thanks)**


End file.
